dragon's love (continued)
by OptCalledNalu
Summary: all is fine in fairy tail, till natsu barges into lucys apartment while shes in the shower, and hers her moaning his name, and he starts going through some changes, being the dense moron he is he has no clue what this means. what will happen when natsu and lucy are left to cofront there feelings? original fic belongs to LaceyPlasma, under same name. cover art is not mine
1. the start of somthing

**hi minna! this is my first fanfiction but its not really mine the first three chapters are written by ****LaceyPlasma****, the story is still under the same name and this is the link: s/9831768/1/Dragon-s-Love**

**first three chapters must be read to understand plot, story is well worth the time i takes to read, even if its not that long**

**anyhow now time for all those mandatory things,**

**disclaimer: fairy tail does not belong to me all rights go to Hiro Mashima **

**warning: is smutty and will contain lemon later on unless original writer does not want me to include it here, is rated m for a reason people!**

**chapter: (technicaly) 4**

**…****Natsu's POV…**

As me and Lucy walked to her apartment so she could pack for the mission, I tried to ignore the fact that her sent was surrounding me. Not that it was a bad thing, but damn if the wind didn't change direction soon I was gonna faint. So I decided to lose myself in thought, something I very rarely do.

Like always, lucy walked on the wall next to the river with Plue while I lagged a little behind to run and catch her if she fell. The presence of Plue made me think about her celestial spirits, hence making me think about our upcoming mission; we were gonna be camping on Mt. Hakobe making sure everything there was alright;

Remembering our last trip to that mountain I felt enraged at the Vulcan that tried to take Lucy away, '**ill never let anyone take her again, she's mine'**. Wow, slow down there, were did that thought come from? What is going on with me! First I get this thing Gray calls an erection, second why won't anyone tell me what sex is, or why people call it fucking for that matter, third, what was lucy doing in the shower when I went over, what did she want me to do harder? Finally, what with all these strange thoughts I was having about about Lucy!?

Ugg!

I guess Ill wait till after the mission then I ask someone what this is, but so far the best case scenario in my head is that someone takes pity on me and tells me, cause I don't see any other reason someone would want to tell me

Before I knew it we were at Lucy's, and her scent was all around me again

**…****Lucy's POV…**

I held plue in my arms as I walked to my apartment with Natsu right behind me, waiting incase I fell; don't ask me how I know what he is doing its just an unspoken agreement, I fall, he catches me, no matter how last minute.

It was a somewhat awkward silence as I couldn't help thinking about the other day when I got out of the shower and saw that natsu had been there. A million questions ran through my head, had he herd me moaning, his name non-the-less?! Was there a chance he likes me too? Or… if natsu had heard me, did he even know what I had been doing? '**Could he actually be just that dense?'** I mean the only reason he would leave is if I was in the shower, and I had started to… well… to ah, _pleasure_ myself not five minutes into my shower, and, well, it was kind of his name the whole time.

That has to be it, I figured. BUT WAIT HE'S 17! Had he really never gone through puberty?! I mean not that I know how it is for boys but I remember reading somewhere that they get uncontrolled erections all the time through puberty, and, well they, they had to, um work it off I should say. Than again after levy and I read part of that book on dragonslayer behavior, it wouldn't be surprising if he doesn't go through puberty for a long time because of how long dragons live, meaning he never had to ask what was happening meaning non of the perverts at the guild ever gave him _the talk_, in which case it means I'm safe from embarrassment. YOSH!

**…****Natsu's ones POV…**

As lucy went to go unlock her door I said "ill see you up there" only for her give me a confused than horrified than angry look as I jumped up to and through her window. As soon as I was in I had to breathe through my mouth. Her scent was _everywhere._ It was so overpowering and just so plain _good_, that I could barely stay on my feet. **'How could she handle it?' **I thought to myself silently. No sooner had I had that thought than I herd the door smash open and those dreadful words "Luuuuuccy kick!"

"OH SHIT!" I cried as I was sent flying against the opposite wall of the room.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BARGING IN THROUGH MY WINDOW YOU DAMNED IDIOT!"

"but I come in this way all the time!" I argued

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU GET IN!?"

"luce, please quiet down your hurting my ears"

"oh sorry I didn't mean to natsu" she whispered apologetically. At the sound of her voice in that tone I felt a shiver run through my body and a blush creep up my face.

She started packing a small suitcase while I sat on her bed waiting, and while I would never admit it, watching. She started with some clothes, than some hair stuff, next she packed different types of potions, mainly for healing but a few for sleep (we are camping in the woods after all), than, finally and surprisingly, a first aid kit.

"Hey lucy why do you need a first aid kit if you have all those potions?" I asked. She jumped a little at my question and turned around saying, "oh natsu it just you I thought you left a while ago, but anyway we're gonna be staying in the woods and if we get minor cuts and bruises we can heal with a first aid kit there's no reason to use a healing potion, we can save those for if we get into a fight."

For once I couldn't help but agree, it made a lot of sense, and not a single part of my brain was shocked that she came up with something like that. **'She's just so smart'**. A lot of people in the town think that she's just a pretty face but there is nothing farther from the truth, she was smart and knew exactly what to do when it was needed, she was kind and treated everyone, even her spirits, fairly and equally till they gave her reason not to, she was way stronger than most people think, always fighting alongside her spirits like they're her comrades not her tools or her slaves, and beyond that she's loyal and brave to a fault, she would rather die on the battle field with her friends than run away a coward leaving them to die.

To late, a realized I was still staring at her with a peculiar look on my face. she stared at me in confusion and I looked away, a blush creeping up my face yet again. **'Damn what that girl does to me. She is so beautiful…'**

WAIT WERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING SINCE WHEN ARE GIRLS BEAUTIFUL! Cute, pretty even but since when do I think girls are beautiful?! **'since you met her' **a little voice in my head said.

As I turned away she just giggles and says "haha you're weird. Anyway you should head home to pack and say bye to Happy our train leaves in an hour"

Oh shit

I forgot that we needed to take a train to get there by tomorrow, looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

"oh natsu, does just thinking about a train get you sick? I'm gonna go hop in the shower ill see you at the train station in an hour ok? See you then"

With that she walked towards the bathroom with a change of clothes in her hand and waves good bye behind her back. Watching her walk towards the bathroom I remembered the other night and felt heat in my lower stomach as I started to get hard, **'god damn it not now'**. Before she even has a chance to get to the bathroom and close the door I jump out the window and ran back to mine and Happy's house silently praying he wasn't home so I could get rid of it, if this problem happens on our mission in the middle of the woods I'm gonna have a major issue.

**…****Lucy's POV…**

As I walk to the shower before im even in the bathroom I hear Natsu jump up and spring out the open window as if hell itself had been chasing him. **'What's wrong with Natsu, why did he leave so quick?'** "he probably just wanted to make sure he got to say goodbye to happy before he left for two days" I mumbled under my breath before turning the water on and stepping out of my clothes.

Wait. Natsu's gone. And with practically no chance of him walking in after he just left, why cant I enjoy the little time I have before ill be stuck in the woods for two days?

I step into the shower and finish very quickly so I can get started quicker as soon as I'm all clean I bring my hand up to my breast and start to fondle it. With my other hand I slowly reach down to that area of me none have seen and start to play around with that oh-so-sensitive little nub that I just love. Soon I lose myself in waves of ecstasy as I moan for the man I wish was here.

**…****Natsu's POV…**

As soon as I got home, and made sure happy wasn't there, I stepped into the shower and started to touch my member. As soon as that happened I moaned rather loudly, not for the first time I wondered **'why does this feel so good?' **

I grab hold of my shaft and start to stroke up and down, it just felt _so good_. Suddenly my brain made a mental image of lucy appeared in front of me and start to rub my cock, as I/Lucy kept stroking I felt that coil inside me. It got tighter and tighter and I moaned loader and loader even moaning her name at points till I couldn't take anymore and that familiar white substance covered the shower wall. '**What is happening to me, and why do I suddenly want Lucy to be the one bringing this pleasure?'**

i cleaned up the shower and started to pack.

**…****No One's POV…**

Little did they know it but both mages were acting the same way due to the same feelings, one aware of it, the other denser than a rock with no clue what is happening to him.

**meanwhile at the guild…**

"Gray that's nothing to joke about! And put some clothes on for mavis's sake!"

"what when did that happen!" he shouted looking down at his naked figure

Gray sat at the bar talking to Levy knowing full well that Mirajane was eavesdropping.

"Levy why the hell would I lie to you about this? Your Lucy's best friend I just thought you should know"

"I still can't believe what you saying, if I did and you were lying that would make be a bad friend for having so little faith in her."

"I'm telling you the truth! Natsu came up to me and said that he went to Lucys house to ask her to go on a mission with her after the rest of the team ditched him and he thought she wasn't there till he heard the shower running and decided to wait till she got out to ask, than he heard her moan a few times and was curious so he stayed were he was than he heard her call his name telling him to go harder. After that he told me he got hard down there and didn't know what is was, so I started to tell him and he doesn't even know what sex is!" Gray whispered intensely

"I think he's telling the truth" piped up Mirajane

"wait you heard what we were talking about!" asked a panicking Gray, if she told lucy what he knew he was a dead man

"Of course, you think dragons are the only beasts with crazy good hearing, I can transform my ears into Satan soul and hear everything that's going on in the guild, no doubt Gajeel knows what we're saying either. Ain't that right Gajeel!" she yelled that last part to Gajeel who was seated at the other side of the guild.

Hearing that last bit levy blushed knowing that Gajeel now knew one of her best friends' secrets, and a big one at that, as he walked over to them.

'Yea I heard, and poor bunny girl has no clue what she is getting into." He stated when he finally arrived at the bar

"What do you mean?" Asked Levy still blushing

"I mean that Natsu, being a fire dragon slayer, wont go through puberty till he finds his mate. Some dragon slayers go through it supper early, like childhood early, others when there supposed to, some that go through it a little late, than there are your fire dragon slayers. Fire is a crazy, destruct full, carefree, almost childlike element, now compare that to Natsu, now imagine a very, _very_ immature child going through puberty, and now you're starting to understand, some fire dragon slayers never even find their mate and never go through it.

"Ok I understand what you're saying but I don't see what you are trying to imply" said Gray rather confused while both Levy and Mirajane just stood blushing in complete understanding

"Do I have to spell it out for you Popsicle breath?" complained a rather uncomfortable Gajeel after seeing how Levy was acting. "It means that if Natsu started going through it after hearing bunny girl do that in the shower, our very own celestial mage is Natsu's mate"

"Not that that's not great for them and all but I'm still confused as to what Lucy is 'getting herself into' as you say" said Levy

"I guess I didn't really explain that now did i? ok well in a nutshell, Natsu and Lucy just went on a mission right?"

"Yea their train left about half an hour ago, they're camping on Mt. Hakobe for two nights three days to make sure everything is as quiet as it seems there" said Mirajane

"Camping?" Gajeel mumbled "of all things flame head, camping? Is he serious? Mavis he acts more like a dragon than he could ever believe" a quiet understanding passed through the small group as Gajeel said that, being that camping is in the woods, were dragons would live, and a tent is almost like a miniature cave. Were dragons sleep.

"Anyways what I'm talking about is imagine that you are best friends with this really hormonal teenager, but they just went through puberty and never had the talk. Now imagine that you and them were fated to be together, fall in love get married have kids, the whole shenanigan. Got the image?" they all nodded whilst blushing "Good, now finally imagine that when you're both older, still virgins, and want children, and then you have to explain to a dense idiotic moron what sex is, what it does, and that amazingly enough is actually pleasurable" they all stood blushing redder than the scarlet hair Erza was named for feeling pity for what lucy was about to go through

**...**

**AN.**

**arigato for reading minna, please review as much as i hate them negative reviews can help you get better so i wont put up any crap about try not to put up negative reviews, if its negative i couldn't care less about what you think but it will help me become a better writer so i'm pretty over it,** **anyway ill post the next chapter as soon as i can! bye for now!**


	2. sleep tight

**if your reading this it means you either liked the original three chapters, my chapter or both. so arigato minna! tomorrows Monday and unfortunately I'm not that fast of a typer nor can i think of plots that fast so it takes me around four hours to write, meaning i wont be able to update quite as fast as i am now but I'm good in school and homework doesn't take that long so dint worry ill update asap whenever i can. **

**anywho**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**warning: smutty will contain lemon rated m for a reason**

**story idea belongs to LaceyPasma, also were first three chapters are located**

**chapter:(technical) 5**

**...Natsu's POV…**

after I found Happy and said goodbye for the next three days, I went to go meet Lucy at the train station. Dreading the train ride I started to think about the mission, even though I know Lucy would like to have a nice easy mission for once, I cant help but hope that there are lots of monsters to fight, anything to keep my mind off of what's happening to me right now. Than again if it was all OK up on that mountain I guess it would be fine, it could just be like a normal camping trip. I hope.

When I got to the station I saw Lucy standing impatiently with our tickets

"its about time you got here the train is gonna leave any second now!" she said angrily

"sorry it took forever to find happy"

"its fine just lets hurry up and get on the train"

"OK Luce"

As soon as we got on the train I felt sick to my stomach. I barely made it to my seat before I couldn't move or focus anymore, all I felt was the pain and nausea. Lucy gave me a pitying look and spoke up "I cant knock you out like Erza or Gray can but you can lie down in my lap if you want" for some reason that offer seemed very appealing and comforting so I accepted. "Thanks Luce" I croaked out as I lied down my head on her lap, as soon as I caught her sent I felt better, she runs her fingers through my hair while singing an old song I recognize as Piano Man by Billy Joel, I song from gramps's time, but a good one. We stayed like that for a while but eventually we started to fall asleep, as a single thought comes to my mind **'this wouldn't be a bad way to fall asleep every night".** Than I'm out.

**…****Lucy's POV…**

The second we boarded the train I saw his face fall. I have never seen anyone with motion sickness this bad I tried to think of ways I can help him, **' well I cant heel him like Wendy, I cant knock him out like Gray or Erza can, I wont ignore him like Gajeel would, well there's always ****_that _****option… why not what could be the harm'. **

Once we sat down I said to him "I can't knock you out like Erza or gray can but you can lie down in my lap if you want" as he was way to sick to react he just croaked out a small "thanks Luce" before lying down putting his head on my lap, the moment he does that he seems to relax a little.

Out of no where I get the urge to run my fingers through his hair, so I do. His hair is soft and silky, hair a lot of girls would kill for, and slides through my fingers, at some point I start to hum a soft sweet melody I realize is Piano Man. Before I know it I'm slipping into unconsciousness, I welcome sleep next to the man I love thinking **'I wish I could always fall asleep like this'. **

I woke up to the conductor called out that the upcoming stop was ours. I looked down to see Natsu fast asleep in my lap, I decided not to wake him up, he just looked so adorable I couldn't, so instead I took our bags in our hands, draped him on my back over my shoulders and walked off the train like that earning confused looks from many passer biers, the job started tomorrow so we had to find a hotel for the night. Great, just great. Now I have to lug an unconscious Natsu through town to find a hotel. This will be _so_ much fun, **'Mavis help me'** I thought. Well I guess she answered my prayer because as soon as I thought that Natsu started to wake up. He just looked confused for a moment than he realized were he was. "ah! Sorry Luce" he said as he stood on his own, in some deep corner of my mind I missed the heat he gave off, I mean we are in a mountain town, and he was a fire dragon slayer, but deeper than that is that he felt comforting and safe. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling the cold and said "hey lets go find a hotel its getting dark and I don't want to be stuck staying outside at night any longer than I have to" "yea your right lets go" he responded agreeingly.

As we searched to find a hotel I couldn't help notice that we were walking closer than normal, not much though, it could have easily been my imagination, but a girl could hope right? Finally after about 20 minutes we found a hotel we could check into that wasn't packed or closed for the early spring season. When we got inside I walked up to the front desk and started talking to the lady there.

"Excuse me mam, me and my partner here are looking for a room for the night before heading up to the mountain for a job, do you have any rooms with two single beds available?"

"hm let me check" the woman flipped through a stack of paper on a clipboard and frowned when she got to the end of it, "sorry miss but we only have one room available tonight and it only has one queen bed. Sorry for the inconvenience."

I looked at Natsu and we came to a silent agreement "It's not like you and happy don't barge into my place and sleep there anyway" I mumbled only loud enough for his dragon slayer ears to pick up, at this he just grinned remembering all the times him and happy came over uninvited. Than Lucy turned back to the woman and said "its no inconvenience how much is the room?"

"1,000 jewle a night"

"OK thank you"

"Have a nice night, and good luck on your job"

**…****Natsu's POV…**

"Sorry miss but we only have one room available tonight and it only has one queen bed. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Does the world hate me?

The reason it took me so long to get to the train station wasn't because Happy took so long to find, it was the conversation they had that had taken a while.

He had been very vague and because of that it took me a while to understand what he said after barging into the bathroom practically screaming "you liiiiiiiiiiikkkee her" like a maniac after hearing me moan and scream her name. In a nutshell he gave me some advise that for once seemed trustworthy, he told me not to get 'hard' in front of Lucy because she would never talk to me again, which would be very, very bad. So I sat and talked to him for a while about how I felt about Lucy, when I finished he jumped up and down saying "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Natsu you're in love with Lucy!"

Now I may be a dense idiot but I at least knew what love was, or at least what its supposed to be. And the more I thought about it the more sense it made.

I Natsu Dragneel love Lucy Heartfillia.

The second piece of advice was that no matter what I think I should follow my heart. Damn that Happy was one smart cat when he wanted to be.

But as I was walking away from his house he heard happy yelling for joy, "Yey! Yey! Hip hip hooray! Lushy's gonna be my new mommy Lushy's gonna be my new mommy!" and then started laughing repeating the lines over and over again making me grin like a crazy person.

But right now my heart was screaming **'good never let her go again' **while my mind was screaming **'no don't do it! If you get hard while in bed with her she will scream, Lucy kick you, than never talk to you again for the rest of her life! Bad idea! Bad idea!'**

But I was not sleeping outside or on the floor for that matter, so up to our room I go with Lucy and check the place out. It's a nice enough room to say the least, it has bedroom kitchen combined with a bathroom opposite the kitchen, almost like a flat. Immediately Lucy puts down her bag and goes over to the bathroom saying "im going to go take a shower and you should probably get one after me, we won't be able to bathe for a few days on the mountain." At that she went into the bathroom and started the water. I decided to get some food for when she gets out and, besides I'm starving. "Luce I'm going out o get some food ill be back soon!" I call through the door, "ok don't take long!" she called back", "I wont!" and I that I left.

It wasn't to hard to find a good place to eat, so before I knew it I had two take out bags of food in my hand a I was walking back to the hotel. When I got inside the room started to set the table than unpack the food. While I was doing that I heard that the shower was still on, then I heard a moan. The same kind I heard the other day at her house, but this time a lot quieter, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her, which explains why in the neat five minutes I didn't hear a single thing from the bathroom except running water.

The lack if noise was unnerving; eventually, being the impatient person that I am, I got worried and decided to check on her. Covering my eyes I walked onto the bathroom and asked "Lucy are you ok you've been in hear a while and our food is getting cold." After a moment I heard her scream, so being the protective dragon slayer that I am I opened my eyes hands flaming ready for a fight, "Lucy what's wrong!" I asked looking around the room for a bad guy. When I didn't see one I looked back at Lucy, avoiding looking at her body and only at her face, I knew if I looked down there would be hell to pay; thought for what reason I was unaware.

But unfortunately for me I did catch a glimpse, and a strange one at that. Lucy had one hand on her breast and the other on her area below the belt, and for one moment as she was screaming, at me I figured for walking into the bathroom while she was showering, they stayed there till she quickly moved to cover her body with a towel.

"NATSU YOU PERVERT!" she screamed while Lucy kicking me.

"What! I only opened my eyes cause I heard you scream I thought there was a bad guy here!"

"Yea there is, YOU! GET OUT!"

"Sorry!" I got out of the bathroom as soon as I said those two words to avoid further head trauma.

I walked back to the table to start to eat dinner no longer waiting for Lucy 'cause she hated me at the moment, though I knew in a few minutes she'd be ok. '**I wonder what she was doing before I walked in'** I wondered quietly to myself, **'and why do I feel like I want to see more. I guess I could ask her tomorrow on the mountain.'** Yea that was a great idea! Tomorrow when we were on the mountain with no one around to see me pummeled if she doesn't want to answer and kicks me instead.

When Lucy finally walked out of the bathroom I had had to heat up her dinner so it was still warm, so she sat down next to me to eat. "I'm going to go hop in the shower" I said finally after a rather awkward dinner. I got in the shower and just stood for a minute enjoying the hot water, boiling in fact because otherwise I don't feel it. After that I just got clean as quickly as possible and jumped out. I put on my pants to sleep in disregarding the fact that Lucy prefers that I sleep fully clothed if I sneak into her apartment and bed. Walking out of the bathroom a realized Lucy had already gone to bed and was asleep, so I decided to do the same. As I crawled into bed careful not to wake her up I decided against curling up next to her. As I was about to let sleep take me I heard I single sound "Natsu…don't go". And then I fell asleep.

**…**

I woke up the next day curled up against Lucy with my arm over waist and my leg over hers. I knew she would kill me if she woke up and were like this but I didn't care, so I just stayed like that pretending to sleep.

**…****Lucy's POV…**

After almost being caught touching myself in the shower by a certain pink haired dragon slayer I ate dinner with him and went to sleep when he went into the bathroom for a shower.

When I woke up that morning, I was lying on my side and felt an arm a cross me, almost panicking till I remembered it was just Natsu. Lying on his side next to me facing my back he had his arm over my waist and a leg over one of mine, and his head near the crook in my neck. **'Well what's the harm in staying on bed a little longer'** and I stayed there in bliss pretending to sleep.

**…****No Ones POV…**

Little did they know it, but both Natsu and Lucy were wide awake that morning, both enjoying the others presence, pretending to sleep, and much to content to to notice that the breathing of the other was far from a pattern of sleep.


	3. what did he ask!

**hello minna! how do you like the story so far? well good enough if your still reading this! Oh almost forgot! warning this chapter contains lemon! beware read at your own risk! sorry its twice as long as the other chapters, and this is my first lemon so please don't judge to harshly!**

**Disclaimer time!**

**disclaimer: fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima all rights go to him**

**warning: is smutty and contains lemon, rated M for a reason!**

**credit for story idea and origination all go to LaceyPlasma who wrote the first three chapters and gave me permission to write this**

**chapter:(technically) 6 **

**…****Natsu's POV…**

I stayed on bed awake cuddling Lucy for a while before I figured I should get up, I don't want Lucy to hate me. As I started to get up I heard Lucy say "No Natsu… come back" at that my heart did fluttered out of control and my stomach did somersaults, so I laid back down and once again put my arm over her waist, leg aver her leg, and put my head back to her neck to breathe in her scent; strawberries and vanilla. And I said "don't worry Luce, I'll never leave you"

**…****Lucy's POV…**

I kept pretending to sleep for a while till I felt Natsu start to get up **'No Natsu… don't go'** I thought, but after I thought that he started to lie back down resuming his previous position, he put his head back to the crook in my neck and said "don't worry Luce I'll never leave you".

Shit. I said that out loud.

But wait he said he'd never leave me? When he said that I felt warm inside, man I really fell hard for him, but what is happening to him? This is really new behavior for him. Oh well, I'll figure that out later.

**…**

When I finally got out of bed I don't know what came over me but I gave him a peck on the cheek, and maybe I imagined it but I almost could swear he took in a short shallow breath when I did that.

I headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast and almost as soon as the eggs and bacon hit the skillet Natsu was behind me hugging me starring hungrily at the cooking food.

"mmmmmm, that smells really good"

"it hasn't even been cooking for a minute yet go to the table and wait for me to finish"

"ok", he agreed sadly,

Again I missed the heat he gave off and shivered. "Luce are you ok? You're shivering."

"Yea I'm ok. Just a little cold"

"Here this'll help" he lit himself on fire careful not to burn anything and slowly started to heat up the room. Immediately I started to feel warmer. "Thanks Natsu you always know how to help."

When I finished breakfast we sat down to eat and it was way less awkward than last night, actually it was really happy this morning. As soon as I set down the plates Natsu started inhaling his food, I just laughed at his antics making him smile.

The meeting with the mayor of the town was the same as with any other client, he told us about the mission which was exactly how the request said it would be and we set off up the mountain to the predetermined camp site were no civilians could come to.

**…****Natsu's POV…**

As we hiked up to the camp site I couldn't help but recall this morning' events. Lucy, asleep or not, had told me to stay, and when she got up, kissed me on the cheek. It was all I could do to not jump up and down for joy when she did that. And I hadn't lied; I will never leave her side again.

The other thing I couldn't help think about was what was happening to me, what the hell is getting hard supposed to do and why does it feel good to touch it?! And what the hell is sex?! I guess I'll ask Lucy when I ask her what she was doing in the shower last night. I can't stand this not knowing it's driving me crazy. When we arrived at the camp site we agreed, I would go find fire wood and food while she pitched the tent and set up camp. Once we finished that our job was simple just camp out, if any thing seems suspicious go check it out, if a monster attacks kill it, and if there are robbers than contain them for the authorities. Simple, with lots of potential for fun. Like that hot spring up on mountain I saw.

"Hey Lucy when I was out getting food, I saw a natural spring want to go check it out!"

"Sure that seems cool"

"Awesome lets go!" I said dragging here by the hand to the hot springs. Immediately I striped down to just my pants and hopped in. She followed shortly but kept her bra and underwear on saying "I swear to god if you try anything while we are in here I'll punch you right into the middle of next year, got that?" not knowing what she meant I just agreed and started swimming around. The water was really warm but not so hot that Lucy couldn't be in it. It just felt so relaxing at one point Lucy reclined against a rock and sighed in content saying "this water feels so good, better than any bath." She just smiled with her eyes closed and for some reason it just made me so happy to see her feeling happy, I mean there's a lot of craziness that comes with being a fairy tail mage being able to relax on a mission must be very nice.

After on hour or so we headed back to the campsite, after I dried our clothes. By that time the sun had started to set and we decided we should eat and go to bed. So I cooked us up some fish with Lucy laughing behind me, "what's so funny? I ask. "Nothing just that if Happy finds out that we had fish for dinner without him he'll be pissed." At that she laughed again. **'that is exactly something only Lucy could do", **I thought, **'think of Happy being annoyed at us while we're on a mission'.** At that I laughed and agreed saying "your right, that is exactly why we're not gonna tell him unless he asks." We laughed again and started to enjoy our dinner.

**A/N: WARNING FOLLOWING SCENES CONTAIN LEMON**

When we finally went to our tent the sun had gone down and it was rapidly getting colder. So Lucy came up with an idea,

"hey how about we stay awake so we can trap as much body heat in the tent as possible it will help us to stay warm, its only going to get colder these few nights"

"You think that will work?"

"Yea definitely, and even better with the fact that your body temperature is way higher than the average persons"

"Ok than what do you want to do?"

"Don't know I didn't think it that far through"

Of course the first time she doesn't think something through is right now. "ok so how about we just talk"

"About what"

"I don't know, how about what you think about everyone in fairy tail?"

"Ok."

So we lied down talked about fairy tail and all the things that we've been through, the good, the bad, the funny, the annoying, as we started to run out of things to talk about I remembered the questions I had wanted to ask her, I figured I should _not_ tell the truth about why I'm asking the questions at first, and if there isn't to much of a problem when she answers ill ask some more things.

"Hey Luce?"

'Yea Natsu?"

"Well I over heard a conversation that Cana was having while completely smashed and I'm not sure about something"

She laughed and asked "yea what weren't you sure about?"

"What's sex?" at my question she stopped and squeaked out a small "I'm sorry what did you just ask?"

"I asked what sex is"

"Dear Mavis help me right now" she mumbled, "why what's wrong?" I asked

"Natsu are you serious? No one ever told you what sex is?"

"Well I can't say that they ever did"

She looked so flustered and cute it was hard not to laugh, she had a 'dear god help me' look on her face and was slightly pouting, and for some reason I wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips against mine, to make sure no one ever touched her again, but I didn't and kept listening.

"Natsu I refuse to go into specifics but sex is how babies are made"

"ok but Cana doesn't have husband much less a steady boyfriend why would she want a baby?" I asked completely confused while still lying, Gray said I got hard after hearing Lucy moan cause I wanted to have sex with her, but I don't want to have a baby with her, well not yet, she will make a great mother someday and I'd love to be that child's father, to never abandon it like my parents did to me, and to love it unconditionally.

"I knew you would ask that" she groaned dejectedly "the other part of sex is that it's supposed to feel really good, like when teenage guys are all over girls its cause they want to feel that pleasure and pass on their DNA to their children, but being that you're asking me this question now I guess that means that you never got that urge."

"No I never did, thanks for explaining that to me though. Two more questions, one what do you mean its _supposed_ to feel good? Two, if babies grow in their moms stomach for the first nine months of their lives, how does that work?" at that question she looked mortified, but I still didn't understand why.

"Dear god Natsu how in hell could a seventeen year old boy be that dense and innocent. Well to answer question one I'm still a virgin, someone that's never had sex before so I don't know how it feels" for some reason I loved the fact that she hadn't that if we got married someday and had kids I could be her first, which was a thought I didn't even understand. "Ok at this point you've busted in to my bathroom while I was showering to know the difference between boys and girls, right?" and for once I did know, girls don't have a member but the do have breasts, but I was still confused so I only nodded. "Ok well, I can't believe I'm giving the birds and the bees talk to a seventeen year old boy, but a guy will 'enter' a girl till he cums inside of her eventually getting her pregnant, does that make sense?" by the end of this she was blushing profusely and now that I understood I was too, but now that I knew it made a lot more sense, well, I still didn't know what cumming was but I'd ask that another day.

I looked at her face and she was still blushing. She just looked so _cute, _I got the urge to kiss her again and this time I didn't stop myself. I leaned forwards and placed my lips on hers. At first she was stunned but then she started doing what I could only describe as kissing back, we both pulled back a few moments later breathing heavily and before I knew it we were kissing again. Getting the urge to know what she tasted like I started to lick her bottom lip, at this she gasped so I put my tongue in her moth and started tasting her, she was sweet and slightly salty and just so _Lucy_. She seemed shocked by this action but soon did the same to me; she raised her hands to my head and started to pull my hair as she moaned into my mouth. As she did that I felt my self start to get hard, but at the moment all rational thought was thrown out the window so I ignored it and pulled her closer till our bodies were pressed against each other. She pulled away for a second to catch her breath but as if reality hit her like a train she stopped and stared at me and asked

"Natsu what are we doing?"

So I answered truthfully

"I don't know Luce, but I do know that I love you, and will love you with all my heart till the day that I die"

At that she smiled and started to cry happy tears before pulling me in for a short chaste kiss.

"I love you too" was all she said and we were kissing again.

Not really knowing what to do I just followed my instincts and flipped us so I was on top of her, our bodies pressed close, me holding her hips. She took her hands out of my hair and started to trace patterns on my stomach, I moaned into her mouth feeling myself get harder by the minute, and when her leg brushed against it I bucked my hips against hers, I just felt so damn good, we ground our hips together earning mewls from her and groans from me.

I was starting to hate the fact that living things needed to breathe so the next time we pulled apart for air I moved to start kissing her jaw and neck, tasting her skin. She moaned in pleasure at what I was doing so I figured I was doing something right. Using her moans to guide me to were it felt the best; I found I spot on the crook of her neck that practically made her scream in pleasure. "Natsu…" she moaned. Kissing and licking her neck I was somehow getting even harder hearing her moans, so I decided to do something different, I nibbled at her neck at that sweet spot making her scream in pleasure yet again.

Before I knew it my vest was gone and so was her shirt, I looked at her in slight confusion as to what to do next, so she simply took my hands and led them behind her back to her bra clasp, and clumsily I undid it, slowly sliding the bra off of her shoulders and tossing it t some unknown corner of the room. Still confused at what to do I just looked down at her in awe, "don't look its embarrassing" she said moving to cover herself, I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head saying "don't ever say that again, you are beautiful; my beautiful, beautiful Lucy." Remembering her moans and what she was doing, _to herself_, when I walked in on her showering at the hotel, and seeing how my hands were currently busy I latched my mouth onto one perked tip of her breast and started to suck and lick almost like what a newborn would do, but according to how she was gasping my name and moaning, this was much more pleasurable. "Ah! Natsu!" she gasped once again, hearing her call my name like that only made my, what did Gray call it, erection?, harder and it was starting to become uncomfortable being restricted in my pants.

"Lucy…" I groaned still sucking on her nipples, alternating between the two now using one hand to play with the one I wasn't sucking. "Natsu… please…"she moaned. Knowing what she was asking but only just learning what she meant I had to ask, but so I didn't sound stupid I pulled away from her breast I said "Are you sure Luce?" and she responded simply by saying "Natsu I have been in love with you since the day you saved me from that slave trader posing as you in Hargeon, and I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Now just kiss me will you?" Hearing her say that my heart overflowed with love for this girl, the one and only Lucy Heartfillia. I bent down to kiss her once again, I started to undo my belt and slide off my pants so I was just in my boxers, then with her help I removed her skirt.

With another nod of approval for Lucy I removed her panties, then my boxers. She looked down at me and gasped in shock, "you ok?" I asked slightly concerned but just as much confused. "yea just, you're just _huge_," she said, and at that my ego swelled, don't ask why but that made me feel a little good being able to shock her, than she continued "and well, people say it hurts for a girl her first time, I'm a little scared" as she confessed that she looked away. I felt kind of bad so I just said "ok well if it hurts too much we can stop, ok? I wont do anything you don't want to." She smiled and said "Ok" **'guess I said something right'** I thought. Unfortunately this is were my knowledge ends so I had to ask, "um, Luce? What do I do?"

At this she giggled, an honest to goodness giggle. I blushed madly when she did this, it was really embarrassing being this ignorant but I needed to know.

"Here I'll show you" she grabbed my cock and led the tip to a wet area of herself, I didn't get it till I felt a sort of hole, then I understood what sex really was; becoming one. **'Mavis this is crazy, I cant believe Lucy and I are actually doing this'.** "Push in," she said "but slowly". So that's what I did.

As I entered her I felt an unbelievable amount of pleasure and started to moan again, feeling warmth like I never had before. Like she said to, I went in slowly, but god was that hard to do, she felt so amazing and tight. But I knew it was hurting her, the second I had entered I smelled salt and tears, she was crying. "God Lucy are you ok?" I asked concerned "yea its ok it just hurts more than I thought it would." She replied. I immediately felt bad about the pleasure I was feeling and said "if you want to stop we can" she took in a deep breath and said "no it's ok, it's not like I haven't felt worse, keep going" hearing those words I almost pulled out remembering that if I hadn't dragged her on all these missions she would have never gotten hurt, but I guess the look on my face gave me away because right after that she said "non of it was your fault I chose to join fairy tail and I knew what I was getting into, besides you think I would've gone on all those missions if I hadn't of wanted to? Keep going" after she said that I decided to follow this through, I pushed deeper and deeper till I felt something blocking me, something causing Lucy pain, "Luce, what's this? Why is it hurting you?" she laughed again at my innocence, and through the tears and told me "that's my hymen, it means that I'm still a virgin, go ahead it will hurt but the pain will fade, just one thing?" she asked the question with a slight shyness so I was very curious as to what it was, so I asked,

"Yea Lucy?"

"Kiss me through this"

So I slammed our lips together and kissed her like crazy as I broke her virginity and lost mine. She gasped and whimpered as I did but I kept moving in till I was all the way in and stayed there for a few minutes. When I felt her roll her hips against mine an amazing feeling washed over me due to the friction; I groaned load matching with her moans. I started to move, out about half way then pushed back in, the pleasure was immense, and so I did it again, but pulled out a little farther, and farther out again, and again, and again till I was pulling almost all the way out and going back in, picking up a rhythm and keeping it.

We were both moaning uncontrollably "ah, Natsu!" "Luce!" "Natsu, ah, harder, please!" so I started to pump faster and harder increasing the pleasure exponentially. I pumped in and out of her faster and harder till I was going as fast and hard as I could. I felt an animalistic desire rise up from deep within me, no longer in control and with no rational thought left I pulled all the way out and flipped her over whispering huskily in her ear "on your hands and knees, now", she shivered at my sudden change in character obediently doing as I said. I put my hands on her waist and slammed back into her, she screamed my name in pleasure as I continued to dominate her, growling deep in my throat whilst slamming into her over and over again, eliciting screams of pleasure out of her mouth becoming lost in the sensation of her surrounding and pulling at me.

Feeling her walls tighten around me my cock twitched and I felt that familiar coil in my stomach. I pulled out again and heard her moan in protest as I flipped her over onto her back again, pounding into her hard enough that I knew she wouldn't be able to walk right tomorrow; and a funny thought came to my head**, 'so this is why they call it fucking'** so I said just that, well more like I asked into her neck "do you enjoy me fucking you senseless Luce?" being lost in pleasure she barely registered my question and could only nod, but that wasn't good enough for me "come on Luce I want to hear you say it, tell me you enjoy me pounding into you till you cant think strait, come on tell me"

"ahhh… mmmmhhhhmmmm!"

"Use your words Luce, or I'll stop" I said slowing down

"God… YES!" she managed to scream out "don't stop!"

"That's all I wanted to hear" and I pounded onto her even harder than before.

She gripped harder and harder around me and the coil in my stomach became tighter with each passing minute, coming closer and closer to what I assumed was both of our ends, like what I had experienced in the shower at my house. I remembered that Igneel told me once that when I found my mate I had to bite her to claim her and that I would know when it was time; well, unless I was even stupider than I thought I was, it was close. Wrapping her legs around my waist I went deeper than I even thought possible and kept pumping, keeping up the fast, hard pace. when the coil in my stomach couldn't get any tighter I felt her close around me and I released inside her as she arched her back burying me as deep in her as possible.

"God… Natsu!"

"Luce!"

We screamed each others names riding the waves of pleasure as they came; once I got my wits about me I bit down on her neck making her moan and scream once again, and creating an image of a small flame. After a few more thrusts making sure I released all of me into her, binding us, I collapsed on top of her still not pulling out, relishing in her warmth too much.

"God Luce that was great" I said after a few moments of panting and flipping us so I wasn't crushing her

"Yea it really was"

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yea Natsu?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Natsu"

"you're my mate now, I will never let you go again, for as long as i live"

She smiled at me and with that we drifted off to sleep, my member still inside her and her safe in my arms, never to leave them again.

**…****No One's POV…**

Unbeknownst to the still rather innocent dragon slayer or the somewhat ignorant stellar mage, something was happening to Lucy's body as they slept. Something very unexpected.

**so what did you think about this chapter? please review, but don't complain about the fact that there was a lemon I've been warning you this whole time that time that there would be one**

**questions and comments please, will post next chapter asap!(witch probably means tomorrow night) haha! bye for now!**


	4. just a bit of fluff

**Hey minna!how are you guys? like i said yesterday here is the nest chapter. some people might consider this a filler but i think its really kawaii, and i have a right to think that since i had no idea were this chapter was going it just kind of formed out of no were.**

**anyways**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail or its characters all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**warning: well there would be a warning but this chapter, and this chapter alone, is rated T but only barely, children obsessed with animal behavior could read it without suffering mental trauma.**

**chapter: (technically) 7**

**…****Lucy's POV…**

I woke up in Natsu's arms to him purring beneath me with my head on the crook of his neck; Natsu _purring_. It was honestly one of the cutest things I had ever seen, easily ranking right up there with the first time I summoned Plue and the first time I saw Asuka. As I remembered the events of last night I smiled knowing that would be together for the rest of our lives. As I started to get up I felt his grip around me tighten

"Don't go yet Lucy, five more minutes, please?"

Feeling much to tired and sore to argue I lied down once again and pressed my body against his, knowing when we got up we would have to separate to continue the mission.

"ok but only five minutes"

"You're the best Lucy"

"They liiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkee each other!"

When I heard that roll of the tongue I knew we were screwed (no pun intended), especially when Natsu jumped right up to his feet almost making me fall to the ground, not to mention when he tried to leave the tent after Happy to go beat his head out

"why that cat, I'm gonna…"

"Natsu you're not wearing any clothes!"

"what?! Oh shit!"

He scrambled to find his clothes while I picked mine up from a corner and started to put them on, wincing at how sore my lower abdomen felt. Natsu had just finished getting dressed when he noticed how I sore I was. He just grinned and said

"So how do you feel?"

I decided to scare him so I said "like I got shot" his smile fell from his face and he was about to talk when I continued "but amazing and happy"

Again he smiled hugging me smelling my neck

"hhhmmmm, you smell like me now, but still sweet like strawberries and vanilla" he said and I felt his grin against my neck when he said that; the fact that I not only was his but smelled like him brought a strange form of happiness, one that I couldn't place. Then I remembered Happy.

"That damn cat is gonna pay for ruining our morning" I said sleepishly while pulling away.

"Damn right he is" and with that he ran out of the tent yelling for Happy to get back over here. **'Well, so much for being able to tell people in our own time'** I thought.

**...Natsu's POV…**

**'****Goddamn that Happy. He just had to decide to come on the mission anyways didn't he?'** well now he's gonna pay. I ran around chasing happy for at least ten minutes before I caught up and could grab him and even once I did he wouldn't stop singing

"Natsu likes Lushy! Natsu likes Lushy!"

So I thought 'ok well I'll hit him were it hurts to get him to stop', so I simply replied

"Yea well you like Carla, by the way where is she? Aren't you two supposed to have a date today?!"

He burst right into tears right at the end of this statement saying "y-yea b-but she went on a mission with Wendy and said she had to cancel"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy so I pulled him into a hug and tried to console him, which eventually worked, till we walked over to the fire that Lucy had been restarting for this mornings breakfast and asked menacingly

"Why do I smell fish?" Lucy and I just stopped, looked at each other, and gulped. Damn, Happy could be scary when he wanted to be

"I asked, why do I smell fish? Did you to have fish for dinner last night, without me?!" I only gulped and tried not to break eye contact with both a chuckling Lucy and a terrifying Happy.

"YOU TRAITORS!" he screamed and I started to run again, but this time it was away from Happy who currently wanted to beat the shit out of me.

The only thing that made this bearable was the fact that Lucy was now laughing hysterically sitting next to the fire. Oh that laugh. Her laugh sounded amazing to my ears, like everything good in this world and then some, a laugh that could make you think 'well maybe things aren't as messed up as they seem'. Unfortunately for me though I got distracted when I looked over and smiled at Lucy giving Happy the advantage he needed to tackle me to the ground and landing on my face, only to pick me up and fly me over to where Lucy was for some serious questioning.

"sooo Natsu, why does Lushy smell like you? hmmmm"

The damned cat just had to start with that question now didn't he? Yea he's my best friend and if you want to be technical adoptive son but still there are boundaries, even for him.

Both me and lucy looked down at the ground blushing like crazy so I just quietly said "happy I don't see how that's any of your business" of course he had a response ready for me,

"Oh? Well than would you like me to go tell Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, and Mira, that I found Lucy sleeping on top of you, not to mentions your arms around her, you were both naked, Lucy now having your sent on top of hers, and that little 'don't go yet Lucy, five more minutes' conversation you two had."

No way in hell. He saw **_all_** of that?

Me and Lucy exchanged mortified looks knowing that we would have to tell Happy to postpone the consequences at the guild for as long as possible.

"Fine I'll tell you" I eventually said, I was happy that Happy obviously knew more than I had about this based on our conversation from before the mission, but that wouldn't make this any less awkward. So I finally said it out loud

"We had sex, and Lucy's my mate" and as mortifying as that was to have to say to Happy, saying it out loud made it seem more real. Lucy was my mate. I love her with all my heart. And she loves me with all of her's. We will be together for the rest of our lives. That thought in my head I smiled. I looked over at Lucy and she was doing the same. But what Happy said next made me want to strangle him and laugh out loud at the same time.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! You love each other! You love each other! And now Lushy is my new mommy! Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay!" after doing a few circles in the air while saying that and jumping for joy in midair, he grabbed me and flied us over to Lucy for a group hug putting himself between Lucy and me. We were stunned at first but then started to hug back and I realized for the first time that Happy really _does_ think of me as his dad, and now thinks of Lucy as his mother. And for the first time that morning I thought of what a great way it was to start the day.

**…****Lucy's POV…**

The first full day of our mission was uneventful except for Happy getting bit by some non-magical snake

"See this is why I brought the first aid kit along."

"Thanks Lushy you're the best" when Happy said that I couldn't help but smile, he hadn't been lying when he told me he thought of me as his new mommy, which I wasn't surprised at cause since Lissana came back from Edolas she was treating Happy less like a son and more like a best friend. But I could say, it does feel good to have some kind of responsibility other than making sure Natsu doesn't destroy everything he touches; and I get why Lissana had wanted to be Happy's mother and hatch him from that egg all those years ago, because with all the craziness of fairy tail and being a mage its nice to have something normal to look forward to, something like taking care of a family, even one centered around a flying blue cat being their child.

And how Happy reacted to us having fish for dinner tonight.

"Fiiiiiissssshhhhhh!" Happy cried as Natsu lugged back at least thirty pounds of fish back to camp.

They both helped me cook so that it would be done faster and they could eat sooner, I swear sometimes the only thoughts on those boys minds were food and fighting. Once they fish was cooked and ready I made them wait to eat so I could set the makeshift table Happy helped me make with some plates I brought, and though I knew it was futile I also put out three forks and three knives hoping that for once they would decide to eat like human beings and not animals; though in retrospect the are technically animals, a dragon and a cat.

When I finally put the food down Natsu and Happy jumped to sit at the table and eat. But something shocked me enough for them to notice,

"Hey Luce, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a fish get out of the water and start walking around. haha"

"Nothings wrong, just since when do you two bother to use utensils?" I asked, still obviously shocked

"Well yea why else would you put them out on the table, so it must mean you wanted us to use them, so we did."

"Aye sir"

When Natsu said that I couldn't help but smile, they really were acting like a family.

**…****Natsu's POV…**

When Happy got bit by that snake I almost lost it. That is until Lucy came over saying how we should be thankful that it wasn't magical and that she had her first aid kit with her. The first time in forever that Happy acts like a baby again, and he gets bit by a snake. I have to say though, it was nice seeing Happy act like this again; I know the way he normally acts is just that, an act so that people listen to him, because truth be told he was one smart cat. Though, whenever it comes to fish he just losses it and goes absolutely nuts.

What really made me smile today was what Happy said to Lucy as she bandaged up his snake bite.

"Thanks Lushy you're the best"

When I heard him say that it filled my heart with an unbelievable amount of joy, not that I was great when it came to the subject of parents, but I know I had heard Asuka and other children say that to their moms after they received help with something. The fact that happy had already started to really think of Lucy as his mom was just so heart warming, and for the first time in along time, I felt like I had a real family again; not that fairy tail wasn't a family, but like with the Straus siblings, it was nice to have your real family with you at your side.

The other great thing that happened today was at dinner. Not only had the food tasted delicious. But when Lucy put the silverware on the table I suggested to Happy that we use it today, just to make her happy. The smile on her face was one that could rival the sun in warmth and life.

When we went to bed that night me and Lucy were cuddling when I felt a little bundle of fur try to crawl up between us. **'Must be Happy'** I thought, and I was right because Lucy just smiled at me pulling Happy up to us and holding him against her chest, and I thought **'I forgot how much Lucy loves happy when he isn't teasing her'.** So with her arms around Happy I pulled her close and drifted of to sleep.

**…**

When I woke up we were all in the same position we were in last night, me and Lucy huddled around Happy. I decided to try and go back to sleep because neither one looked like they were getting up anytime soon; but I quickly changed that decision when I heard some people talking rather loudly outside. I quickly and quietly got up and went outside to see who was there, and was not surprised when I saw a bunch of guys with some travel packs stumbling through the woods looking _very_ confused at some maps they were holding.

"I'm telling you! This is were I heard it coming from!"

"And why should we trust you?! Your magic has led us to more dead ends than I can count!"

"Yea George? Than how about we rely on your 'oh so great tracking spells' to find this thing!?

"Shut it Kade! At least I know how to read a map correctly!"

"Will you two be quiet? You are giving me a headache"

"Stay out of this Dredge its not like you are anymore helpful than that idiot Kade"

"Really? With all of the bad situations we have gotten in are you stupid enough to think that we got out with shear luck? I'm the only reason you two buffoons are still alive."

"And yet I still don't understand what you do!"

The three men were so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice that they had stopped in the middle of our camp to yell at each other, not wanting them to wake up Lucy and Happy I interrupted

"um excuse me but do you three need help with anything?" now it was definitely not like me to be polite but it did the trick, and they looked over to me noticing my presence for the first time.

"Who are you?" the man apparently called George asked

Not really wanting to tell the guy I tried to be as vague as possible without openly avoiding the question by saying

"A fairy tail mage, and more importantly I'm on a job with my partner so answer my question, who are you and do you need help with anything?" at the last part I raised my voice to a slightly dangerous edge, making the guy Kade gulp before responding

"Me and my friends here are researchers of history, our particular field is in dragons, and unless you know were to find one no you can't help us"

As soon as I heard him say the word dragon he had poked my interest, but before I had the chance to respond I heard someone behind me; I took in a breath and smiled, it was Lucy.

I turned around to see a still drowsy Lucy cradling a fast asleep Happy in her arms, it was easily the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Natsu?" she asked curiously reaching for her keys with one hand and gripping Happy tighter with the other, "What's going on here? Who are these people?" seeing as she already had her hand on Virgo's key I laughed and said

"No need for that Luce, they're just historians looking for some dragons"

"Really? Let me guess, no luck in finding them. There is no way a bunch of random people could find a dragon before the dragon slayers." It was more of a statement than a question, She said this as she walked over to me planting a chaste kiss on my lips before I pulled her to me hugging her from behind, once again facing the historians.

Unfortunately for them the second they saw Lucy kiss me and us start to hug all they did was stare in shock at her and at the sleeping cat in her arms. Instinctively, I pulled her closer to me putting my head by her neck and slightly growling at their expressions. It felt like a need to protect what was mine. I guess Lucy realized the lunacy of what I was doing and stared to chuckle putting a hand on my wrists while still holding happy with the other and leaning against me more.

As if they had just seen the end of the world flash before their eyes, Kade asked one question

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Then Dredge asked one

"Are you a dragon slayer?"

So I answered

"Damn strait, and yes I am I was raised by Igneel"

At that Kade looked happier than he had the whole time and started shouting at his teammates

"Ha! I told you my ears were right! My magic is not useless!"

While on the other hand George and Dredge just looked completely and utterly depressed as Dredge said

"Well that's one for the history books but its still a dead end Kade"

Now I know that I'm not the smartest guy around but even Lucy looked confused at what they were saying so I just up and said

"Um sorry to ruin your moment but could you please tell us what you are talking about?"

The men looked back at us as if just remembering that we were here, so Kade, still looking ridiculously happy by the way, told us

"Oh ok. Well my magic is connected to my hearing, and I can hear what's going on in a certain place at that time. Well the night before last we were in town and I was going over Mt. Hakobe with my power looking for any sign of dragons when I heard a dragon mating call from around here so we came too check it out, to tell the truth I'm a little shocked that you're just a dragon slayer but seeing your girlfriend I'm not surprised."

The night before last… Shit. We were louder than I thought.

Thinking that through me and Lucy both started blushing profusely, and George only made it worse by saying

"By the way kid, Congrats" with a sly look at me and with that they started their trek back down the mountain. I was so shocked that it took me a moment to realize that Lucy was yelling down at them "if you tell a single soul about the specifics of how you found out that info I will track you down and kill you myself!"

After that we just had a day similar to the previous one, minus the snake incident. And as I laid down with Lucy for bed that night, I had a thought **'how the hell are we gonna tell the guild about us? Oh well, I guess we'll just let them figure it out, its fun to screw with their heads'**, then I held Lucy tight and fell asleep breathing in her calming scent.

**...**

**A/N.**

**thank you for reading! Please review what you thought. And knowing this from other sites with fanfics, its always fun to read your reviews! will post asap, next chapter will be better! Bye for now!**


	5. a mom and a dad

**…****Happy's POV…**

After my first night at the camp, I woke up between two of my favorite people in the world, Natsu and Lushy. I know it may seem that I don't like Lushy cause of how much I tease her, but to be truthful even before Natsu and Lushy were official I thought of her as my mom. She would always take care of me when I needed it and she would also always have fish for me in her fridge; and I'm not sure exactly when I started thinking like this but I can't remember a time I knew Lushy and didn't think like that. And Natsu, while most of the time we just act like best friends, I have always thought of him as my dad, since the day I hatched that is what I thought. Natsu knows this, and he feels joy at it. The current bliss I felt at them finally being together was overwhelming. Content, I snuggled down into the blankets and fell back to sleep.

When I finally arose once again Natsu wasn't there and a half asleep Lushy was getting out of the tent, so like any good cat, I decided to easedrop. And when I heard some unfamiliar voices things got interesting.

"Oh ok. Well my magic is connected to my hearing, and I can hear what's going on in a certain place at that time. Well the night before last we were in town and I was going over Mt. Hakobe with my power looking for any sign of dragons when I heard a dragon mating call from around here so we came too check it out, to tell the truth I'm a little shocked that you're just a dragon slayer but seeing your girlfriend I'm not surprised."

Oh my god.

Now I may be just as slow as Natsu at times, but technically being a cat I knew what a mating call was. Damn were those two were in for it when I got out there. But fortunately for them we had fish for breakfast and I forgot all about what I heard, but boy would I 'remember' at an opportune time.

After that we decided we would stay one more night just for the kick of it and decided to just tell the mayor we were late because we got lost on the mountain.

**...**

On the journey home it was a mess. After meeting with the mayor and giving him our mission report (which was non-existent because of the lack of anything being wrong,) we went to the train station were we learned that we had just missed our train and would have to wait another three hours for the net one too magnolia. Natsu was ecstatic about not having to get on a train for three hours, but Lushy had wanted to get home as fast as possible and was the exact opposite.

"What! Three hours!? I can't believe this."

"So? What's three hours when the town is having a fair today Luce?!"

"A fair! What are we waiting for lets go!" and with that Lushy dragged Natsu and me out of the train station and into thee streets were the town was, indeed, hosting a fair.

"How did I not notice this on our way here?"

"Gee I don't know Lushy maybe because you were to busy in dreamland staring of at nothing smiling"

"I was not!"

"Hey Lushy that's not nice it was **not** an insult."

"Oh sorry happy" and the way she said it with complete sincerity, I wholeheartedly believed that she just thought it was another one of my jokes about her, and she did.

As I said though, the trip was a mess, because we wound up spending two and a half of those three hours at the fair, at least 5 different guys wound up hitting on Lushy or making a crude joke to her. God, after what Natsu did to them I almost felt sorry for the poor bastards, _almost_, most of the guys deserved it though because not only had they said those things, they said them right in front of Natsu as if he wasn't even alive, and they were eying her body the whole time while saying them. Especially this one tough looking guy,

He walked over to me and Lushy from a group of guys after Natsu had walked away to go get some food. As he walked up he started eying her like a piece of meat. "Lushy look over at the guy to your right" I said to a still oblivious Lushy. She turned her head that way and frowned when she saw what I meant, when the man finally reached us, he started talking, and I wanted to kill him.

"Hey pretty lady, what's a chick like you doing here all alone? Anywhere alone for that matter?"

"Obviously already hating the guy, she just responded with

"Nothing just waiting for my boyfriend with Happy here" gesturing to me were I had protectively landed on her shoulder, much to her comfort.

"oh a flying blue cat? Now that's not something you see everyday. But you see, about your boyfriend, I don't believe you, I think you just want me to go away, and that's not very nice now is it?"

Trying not to summon Loki right there and then to get the creep away from us, Lushy said

"Well you should because he's salamander of fairy tail, and if he sees you he will beat you to the ground till you beg for mercy."

Still not believing her he laughed saying

"And the lie gets bigger. How about this? You come with me over to my friends and we'll show you a time you'll never forget." At this neither Lushy nor I could hide our disgust at that comment, just as I saw her reaching for her keys, I hear a yell from my left

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER YOU BASTARD!? GET AWAY FROM LUCY!" and just as suddenly I saw Natsu tackle the guy to the ground already using his fire dragon slayer magic to beat the crap out of the guy just as Lushy said he would. I couldn't help but cheer him on as the guy put up a feeble attempt at fighting back not even landing a single hit as Natsu continued to break every bone in the mans body. What surprised me most is that Lushy didn't even attempt at making Natsu go even a little easy, only making sure he didn't kill the guy, her gaze at the fight a death stare. Were as normally she would tell him not to destroy anything or not to hurt the guy too bad, no, this time she way letting him tell every guy in the immediate area who she belonged to, Natsu Dragneel, the salamander of fairy tail.

With one last look at the beat up, bloody, pained, not-so-unconscious mess of a human being, Natsu yelled

"That is why you don't mess with other mens' girls, especially if they are from Fairy Tail, because you will get beat _senseless._" With an emphasis on the last word he put his arm around Lushy's waist, pulling her along and said,

"Common Luce lets go catch our train".

Like I said, a mess. But what I didn't say, one I am _very _proud of.

**…**

As usual, Natsu became extremely motion sick on the train, falling asleep I Lushy's lap and staying asleep for the whole ride. And the second they stepped onto solid ground he was as cheerful as ever. Than as brilliant as he is he decided to bring up a great topic for discussion,

"So Luce what are we going to tell the guild?"

"Shit! I completely forgot about that!"

"What do you mean you forgot about that?"

"Nothing just what _are_ we gonna tell the guild?" At their confusion, I had a great idea.

"Well you two could just go in acting all coupley like, holding hands and kissing and stuff and just see how they react to that."

Lushy just looked at me slightly mortified but the more she thought about it the more sense it seemed to make to her, and right from the start Natsu had acted like it was the best idea since portable lighters.

"That's a great idea Happy!" he shouted loud enough for one or two passer-biers to give us strange looks. He ran off with Lushy in tow courtesy of him grabbing her hand shouting "Lets go lets go lets go!"

When we arrived at the guild we waited for a few seconds than walked inside. Natsu and Lushy hand in hand. Well my plan failed right away as Mirajane saw the two walking in. She squealed and fainted with hearts in her eyes, making many of the guild mates curious as to what could make her do that. When they looked over, one by one realization dawned on their faces, and one by one they started running over, effectively shoving me out of they way and bombarding the new couple with questions

"I'm so happy for you guys lu-chan!" screamed Levy, while Biska quietly mumbled to Alzack,

"'bout damn time those two were worse than us."

"When did this happen!" squealed a now conscious Mirajane, pointed at their interlocked hands.

"How the hell did the flame brain manage this?" questioned Gray who was very confused at how such a dense moron could get a girl like Lushy

"So you two were finally forward with each other, eh?" Cana said with a smirk on her face. Only making Lucy blush and lie

"What the hell are you talking about?! Stop being weird!"

Then Erza, only only hearing a little of what had been said, suddenly was in heaven's wheel armor with three swords pointed at Natsu's throat as she yelled

"Natsu! You bastard what did you do to our precious Lucy" fearing for his life, Natsu, like Lushy, lied saying

"Nothing! Why do you always expect the worst about me Erza?" she immediately calmed down and resumed her previous action of eating her cake.

Scared by the side of Erza they had all just witnessed, everyone calmed down and returned to their seats, going back to whatever conversation or activity they had partaken in before we entered the guild hall. The only ones remaining were Mira, Levy, Gajeel, and, surprisingly enough, Biska and Alzack.

Mira continued to daydream about the future the two would have. Biska and Alzack just said congrats though before leaving like the rest, pausing just long enough to tell me of a great fishing spot they had found on a previous mission. And last but not least, the iron dragon slayer and Levy.

Levy tried to drag Lushy away for a girl talk before Gajeel grabbed her arm in a manor that said it would be a bad idea for them. I was curious but didn't ask why, figuring that Gajeel being a dragon slayer would know more about what is going on then anyone.

Becoming bored with the conversation, I floated away over to Carla to try and give her a fish I caught at the lake during our mission, which she repeatedly refused.

**…****Natsu's POV…**

When everyone except Levy and Gajeel had walked away from me and Lucy, he gave up a polite face and instantly looked bored at me, finally saying

"Ok stop lying flame-brain, I smell you all over little bunny girl here, did you claim her as your mate?"

Lucy and Levy looked somewhere between shocked and mortified, but I had been expecting him to find out. I mean, he was a dragon slayer like me with all of our enhanced senses, it actually wasn't knew for us to smell something like that, a guys sent overlapping a certain girls, oftentimes we knew the guild's gossip before even Mira did; and like he said my sent was still all over Lucy. So I answered truthfully, but quietly so no one else heard my answer but the immediate company I was with.

"Yea I did, a problem with that, metal head?"

"No I just didn't think you knew what to do." He said cracking a twisted smile. Then, of all times, Lucy decides it be a great idea to tell the truth about how dense I am.

"He didn't, he was acting on instinct after I had to give him, a seventeen year old boy, the birds and the bees talk." Gajeel just face-palmed then started to laugh at that saying

"Why am I not surprised? Why am I not surprised?" While Levy had a look of complete pity and dumbfoundedness practically glued to her face.

I felt the heat rise up my face a blush forming under their reactions to what they had just been told. I hated it, but I really was dense and I didn't know a lot of things that weren't involved in fighting or food. Lucy, seeing my face, then said to me "oh Natsu, it's not your fault no one ever told you till now, if there hadn't been a reason than why start an awkward conversation? Besides, as dense as you are I still love you just the way you are." And she moved to give me a small kiss and a hug.

My heart warmed when she said those last words 'I love you just the way you are'. Nothing could have made me happier at the moment. And that was completely right because at that moment happy came flying at me and Lucy in hysterics, crashing where our bodies met. Concerned I asked what was wrong,

"Carla won't accept my fish!" he bellowed out still crying in answer. Feeling bad for the little guy, I gave hugged him against my chest and patted his head till he finally spoke out a few soft words

"I want Lushy to hold me to"

Looking flattered and somewhat shocked, she came over and I handed her Happy. Like I had don she held him to her chest and patted his head, it was honestly one of the cutest things I had ever seen, a minute latter I wrapped my arms around the two, it just seemed like the thing to do. So there we were, the three of us in the entrance of the guild hugging.

Turns out I was wrong; something _could_ have made me happier at that moment. This.

What I failed to realize though is that Levy and most of the guilds girls were 'awwww'ing at us and the guys were giving **me** looks that ranged from the girls, to 'are you kidding me' looks, to jealousy from some of the more perverted guys, in the background. In fact I didn't realize till about five minutes later when I heard everyone run over to a passed out Mirajane to make sure she was ok, I didn't run though because you could still see the hearts swimming in her eyes.

Then master came down, and we were still hugging.

When his face fell he started weeping anime tears as he fell to the floor in a heap holding out a _lot_ of Jewel, Jewel that Lissanna calmly took with a smirk on her face. I could only laugh in hysterics, and when Lucy saw this she did too and said,

"Wow I knew I saw money pass hands but you too Lissanna? Against master none the less?! Wha…"

To that a now re-re-covered Mira said,

"Well she is related to me after all" and the whole guild started laughing, even harder when Gray decided to open his mouth and say

"Congrats flame brain my money was on you screwing it up and her going out with some writer or something 'cause you were so dense."

And being the hot headed dragon slayer I am, I yelled right back.

"You trying to start something here, Popsicle breath?!"

"Maybe I am, what are you gonna do about it, ya pyro?! He said striping his shirt leaving him in his loose cargo pants.

"Oh you'll see!" I jumped over to Gray starting a fight with him leaving a laughing Lucy/Happy duo behind me.

More and more people got dragged into the fight, but when a chair landed on Erza's cake, that's when things really got started.

"YOU IDIOTS NEED TO LEARN A LESSON ABOUT FIGHTING IN THE GUILD"

And just like that things were crazy as ever.

**…****Lucy's POV…**

I was laughing at the show Natsu and Gray were putting on with their fight, When I glanced over at Wendy and saw the strange look she was giving me. Too late, she realized I saw her and turned to walk away, I went to go follow but my arm was being pulled in the opposite direction by Levy and Mira. All of the girls started asking me questions, all of which I gave vague answers to, trying to get away so I could go find Wendy. Getting that I wouldn't be telling them anything, they finally let me go, once they did that I went off to go find Wendy.

When I found her, she was outback talking to Gajeel with a huge blush on her face talking in a frantic way and pointing at her nose. The next breath they took in they must've smelt me and turned around to face me with slightly scared looks on their faces, as if to cover up what they had been talking about, Wendy suddenly said

"Hey Lucy when did you get out here?"

"Just now and I know you two panicked the second you smelt me so spill it what were you talking about?"

"Gajeel and I were just discussing some leads on our dragons, you know, were they might be and all that" it was an obvious lie, so I called her out on it

"No way in hell like I said you two panicked when you saw me" in the short time me and Wendy where talking, Gajeel had been taking deep breaths through his nose, and when he finally spoke up it was not his normally aloof tone he uses, he seemed impressed.

"Well normally I wouldn't of believed you for a second Wendy but your right its right there, I can already smell it. I guess the nose of a healing dragon is better than that of a normal"

"What did I tell you?! And of course it is, we need to be able to smell the differences in diseases, like the difference in smell of someone with a terminal illness or that of a person with a cold!"

Completely confused I hopped in on their conversation

"Ok what are you guys talking about, do I smell or something 'cause it's obviously about me." I wasn't trying to be conceited, it was just true.

"Nice Gajeel, now we have to tell her, ugg! How am I supposed to say this?!" she was looking a hell of a lot more flustered than before; Staring at her feet screaming.

"Well Wendy if you can't say it, I will. Bunny girl, you're pregnant."


	6. a daddy!

**hey sorry i didn't post yesterday minna! im trying to juggle 2 sports out of school and all honors classes in school it gets hard to have time to write when on sport takes thee hours out of your day including travel time. well here's the story! sorry this one is short!**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima and story idea cred and cred for the first three chapters on their acountgoes to LaceyPlasma on **

**warning: is smutty contains lemon, rated m for a reason people! R&R(read at your own risk)**

**…****Lucy's POV…**

Recap:

**_"_****_Nice Gajeel, now we have to tell her, ugg! How am I supposed to say this?!" she was looking a hell of a lot more flustered than before; Staring at her feet screaming._**

**_"_****_Well Wendy if you can't say it, I will. Bunny girl, you're pregnant."_**

"WHAT!" I screeched loudly, making the two dragon slayers clutch their ears in pain,

"Damn bunny girl you could beat Cobra with a scream that loud…"

"Lucy you're pregnant, with Natsu's child. Me and Gajeel can smell the baby even only a few days after conception, Laxus probably can too. Unlike Natsu, who won't be able to smell it till the last month or two when it develops its own sent, 'cause right now it just smells like you and him." As Wendy explained I became less and less convinced that this could all be just a huge joke that the dragon slayers were pulling.

Stunned, I had to sit on a nearby stump so I wouldn't fall over; already thinking that it could hurt the baby. I could only barely mumble

"I'm having a baby, I'm having a _baby_. We haven't even been together a week and I'm pregnant"

"If it helps coming from another male dragon slayer, once he decided you were his mate, the time you got pregnant, he wouldn't of been able to hold back if he knew what he was doing, his mating instincts would have been to strong" Wendy nodded with this, though blushing profusely as she did so, agreeing with Gajeel. He was right about one thing at least; it did help to make me feel a little better knowing that I could have wound up in this situation whether Natsu was a dense idiot or not, one way or another.

Slowly getting up I told them I needed to go talk to someone, they knew I meant Natsu. I walked into the guild to find him still fighting Gray. Good, he wasn't unconscious yet. And before that could happen I called him over

"Hey Natsu? Can you come over here, id like to talk to you." he stopped punching gray and walked right over to me and grinned his childish grin.

"Sure Luce, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly

I whispered it so only his dragon ears could hear what I was about to say "I need you to come to my apartment I need to tell you something." Hearing the tone of my voice the smile fell of his face and he said "sure lets go" as we started to walk back to my apartment together.

**…****Natsu's POV…**

As I remembered what had just transpired a few moments ago wit Happy, and seeing Lucy hold him in her arms, I couldn't stop a vision of her holding a pink haired little baby like that trying to calm him down. I thought, '**maybe one day that vision will be true'** and continued my fight with Gray.

Even as I was fighting I smelt Lucy getting farther away and walk towards the other two dragon slayers of our guild. I growled deep in my throat till I remembered that it wasn't two guys, it was Gajeel who had a thing for Levy, and Wendy, a 12 year old little girl. Realizing that Wendy was there I calmed down a bit and continued to fight. But when I heard Lucy call me over to her than ask if we could go to her apartment to talk, I jumped right up and walked over to her than without question walked with her to her apartment.

The walk there was quiet; we walked hand in hand just enjoying each others company. And when she started walking on the ledge next to the river I never let her go, when the boatmen passed us by they called out their usual "be careful miss. Lucy!" and when they saw us holding hands they added "and congrats you two." We both just blushed and said a small 'thank you' while we kept on walking.

When we got to her apartment, I actually walked through the door for the first time. She was shocked when I did this and as I closed the door behind me she started laughing, then crying.

"You know, even now I had never thought you would use the door, haha" she said with tears running down her face. Scared and wondering at what had made her so sad, I quickly closed the gap between us. Enveloping her in a tight hug, we stayed that way with her crying into my shoulder and my chin resting on her head for a few minutes just rocking back and forth. I pulled away to give her a kiss, I knew something was making her sad, so I poured all of my feelings for her into the kiss; it was deep and passionate, but also caring and sweet. When we finally broke apart, she had calmed down a little, so I decided it would be a good time to ask

"Luce, you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" It was a whisper so she wouldn't feel interrogated, but would feel loved.

"I don't know how to tell you Natsu, I just don't know how you'll feel, and I'm scared that you won't like what I tell you."

"Lucy, you are the love of my life, my mate. Whatever you tell me wont make me feel any different about us or anything else, well unless someone hurt you, than i'd have to kill them." She chuckled at my half-joke, knowing that I was just being protective but also knowing I was dead serious about beating the crap out of anyone who hurt her.

She took a step back, folded her arms in front of her lower abdomen, and said three little words

"Natsu, I'm pregnant"

First all I could say was "what? did you just say you were pregnant Luce?" with blank face as a million thought ran through my head, **'did she just say she was pregnant?'**, **'I'm going to be a daddy?'**, '**why is she crying, isn't this something to be happy about?'**; But my head kept returning to one thought, a thought that I voiced to a now once again crying Lucy, while I wore a facial expression equal to that of a hopeful child

"I'm going to be a daddy?!"

Seeing the look on my face and hearing the tone of my voice she stopped crying and said to me

"Yes Natsu, yes you are going to be a daddy"

Once my slow as a snail brain registered what she had said a huge smile grew across my face and I stared jumping up and down saying over and over

"I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy! Lucy's gonna be a mommy! We're having a _baby_!" I ran up to Lucy and grabbed her into a tight hug and whispered once more into her ear

"I'm gonna be a daddy. And I am _so_ happy." She hugged me tight saying,

"You're going to be a great daddy Natsu, and I'm real happy too." Then laughing, she said "Yea enjoy this kind of hugging while you can because in a few months I'll start to show and you wont be able to hug me like this anymore" she laughed again as I just whimpered and held her tighter. Breathing in her sent, knowing soon I'd be able to smell the baby to, but right now she just smelt like her, mixed with some of my sent (all thanks to the mark on her neck and I'm assuming the baby now too), which was all strawberries and vanilla, and now mixed with wood smoke and cinnamon. **'Huh, I was always curious what I smelt like to other dragon slayers and animals.'**

Getting an idea, I gave her a kiss and whispered deeply into her ear

"You know, there are other things we won't be able to do once you start to show, things that are much more enjoyable"

She shivered and replied in a way of speaking similar to what I had done

"Yea I think I know what you mean, but I'm not sure. I think you should show me." The way she said that had me hard down there in a matter of seconds. Noticing, she smirked and said

"hhhmmm well look at that, the boy can say it but he can't take it. That's dirty talk for you, well seeing as how we both have a little experience this time 'round how bout we try something different, eh?" I didn't know what she was talking about but I just nodded agreeingly figuring that she probably knew what she was doing even if both of our experience was equal at a 'only one before, together.'

She kissed me and said "follow me" leading me up to her bedroom.

**...**

Thanks for reading! please review.


	7. LEMON!

**hey minna i missed y'all! im so sorry i havent been able to post lately between softball and hockey and school ive been getting home doing my homework and crashing on the couch. that and i havent had much inspiration. any way here is you chapter! next one will be out within the next three days, i swear! im better than Lucy at keeping my promises, just ask my friends (not that you would know them, i hope, you stalkers! jk i love you all) **

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: is smutty and contains lemon! rated M for a reason! read at your own risk!**

**chapter:(technically) 10 **

**…****Natsu's POV…**

Recap:

**_I didn't know what she was talking about but I just nodded agreeingly figuring that she probably knew what she was doing even if both of our experience was equal at a 'only once before, together.'_**

**_She kissed me and said "follow me" leading me up to her bedroom._**

When we got up to her room we started making out like crazy, our bodies telling us what to do and us listening and giving in completely. Within a minute we were on her bed, our tops off, and her bra on the way to the floor. Like before I started playing with her breasts, but this time I tried something different; completely ignoring the nipple I licked her left breast while groping the other. She reacted amazingly.

Her moans sounded so perfect as she said my name between them, begging me to touch her were she needed it. After a few minutes I complied, roughly sucking hard on her nipple and pinching the other so it almost hurt; being I had done that without warning, she gasped my name her moans at my actions even loader than the last time we did this, obviously feeling much more pleasure than then. Once again her hands started tying knots in my hair pulling it, I'd have to tell her about that habit latter, it was really cute.

This time was different from last though. This time before I realized it her hand had slipped down my chest and grabbed me through my pants, moaning into her breasts at her actions seemed to make her bolder as she started to pull down my trousers, dragging my boxers along with them. Once I was completely naked she flipped us, shocking me but also curious as to what she was going to do; but before I could voice my question she grabbed my cock again and started to pump up and down roughly, making me moan uncontrollably as she got faster and faster. But as the pleasure started to coil in my lower stomach, she stopped suddenly and pulled me up off the bed to the center of the room, smirking evilly against my chest.

"My turn Natsu"

And with that she took me in her mouth, sucking and swallowing and pulling on me in everyway possible. The sensation was amazing, but I knew why she brought me to the room's center, there was nothing to lean on, **'and boy would she pay for that latter'**.

"God Luce, you feel so good!… ahhh…don't…ah…stop!"

"mmmmm"

She seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was, my eyes rolled back in my head as she took me deeper and deeper, my hips thrusting into her mouth forcing my way down her throat; somehow though, she didn't gag, instead she bobbed her head with my thrusts pushing me faster, harder, and deeper than before. I could barely stand my legs were shaking so bad, but I couldn't just fall down on the floor so I just grabbed her hair and pushed her down on me faster.

"Lucy! Ahhhh, Luce!"

Her name tumbled off my lips like a prayer, one said over and over again between my moans and screams. Feeling the coil from before tighten to its end, I shouted while I released myself into her mouth

"LUCE!"

To my surprise she welcomed my release, swallowing every last bit like a creamy drink. **'She looks so sexy doing that; I just want to spill inside her.'** But I barely made it to the bed as I collapsed in a heap, pulling her on top of me; I had a funny thought **'if Lucy got pregnant after I did that inside of her I guess that's what 'cumming' is'**. We laid there for a few minutes as I got my wits about me again. And when I smelled her sent I got hard all over again, she felt it and looked down shocked at what she saw. I simply smirked and said,

"You didn't think we were done already Luce, did ya?"

"Knowing you I'm not surprised, but I thought that that's just about physically impossible for guys?"

"You think I would know? You're the one that told me about all this, hehe, I only know what you told me."

She gave me a look that she normally only gives me right before she calls me an idiot, so I decided to get her flustered

"Well, that and what I figured out for myself."

She shivered at my voice giving me the chance to pull of her skirt and panties whilst flipping us over' me on top now. '**_How bout we try something different, eh?'_** I shivered remembering her voice, but got an idea, different indeed.

I grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head, and while she was confused grabbed with one hand; meanwhile the other hand was hastily unwrapping my scarf from around my neck. She gasped realizing what I was doing to late; she tried to escape my grasp but I already had a strong grip on her. She whimpered in complaint as I wrapped the scarf around her wrists and tied it to the bed post; the knot made it so that the more she struggled, the tighter it would become, giving her less and less room to move. Remembering what she did to me earlier though, I got a cruel idea for revenge. I got up off the bed in search of two of Lucy's scarves; once I found them I returned to the bed and immediately went to work on securing her feet on either side of me leaving her completely vulnerable and me in complete control. She held slight fear in her eyes at this side of me but it was overruled by lust. Good god she was turned on by this as much as I was, then again she probably knew what was in store for her.

"You pervert" was all she could say before I grabbed hold of both of her breasts and began to grope them mercilessly as she gasped my name in pleasure.

"Natsu! Oh dear Mavis, aahhhh!"

I ducked my head to the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet sent before softly licking the mark I put on her. Earning more of her pleasure filled sounds, I started to kiss, lick, and nibble all up and down her neck, jaw, and shoulders leaving small hickies as I go, claiming her over and over again. She bucked her hips against mine, all she could do in the restraints which she struggled against, only succeeding in making the knots tighter restricting her movement more. She whined at her inability to move and the animalistic side of me enjoyed the dominance I had against her at the moment, loving her vulnerability. I moaned into her neck, her shivers and wild bucking were driving me crazy, I needed her, **_now_**, but I held back, wanting to torture her longer.

Continuing to violate her breasts I slowly moved my head down her torso, giving her little butterfly kisses as I went. As I came closer to her core she started squirming beneath me, but the knots at her feet pulled her taunt against the bed (though never hurting her) so she couldn't move at all except for the bucking of her hips and arching of her back. When I arrived at my destination I looked up at her ecstasy filled face before whispering in her ear

"I want to hear you scream my name Luce, over and over and over till your voice is hoarse and can't continue, till you come over and over again for me, till you pass out from the pleasure."

At those words alone she screamed my name, so I dove right into her wet core and started lapping around with my tongue. When I found I little nub that caused her to moan especially load, I decided to try my luck. I nibbled and bit it softly, right away sounds so erotic I nearly came right then and there fell off her lips and I couldn't help but want more.

I moved one hand from her breast to her entrance and slowly slipped a single digit inside of her. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, her hips rose high off the bed with her back and pushed herself onto my finger hard.

But the instinctual urges I felt last time returned, **_'she's mine'_**, a voice in my head said. Not being able to control what I was feeling, I pulled my hand away and untied the knots faster than a sailor before positioning my self at her opening.

"Natsu? Ahhhm!" she voiced as I thrust my hips forward fast and hard. This time she felt no pain, we were both completely absorbed in the pleasure right away as I lost control going faster than I though possible. I lost my self to the waves of immense pleasure, not hearing or seeing anything except the beautiful blonde beneath me; her moans and screams, her scent invading my nose, and her erotic look of felling pure ecstasy.

The coil in my stomach tightened but I was determined to make her feel good for as long as possible; so with sheer will I held on and continued to pound into her with every ounce of strength I had. I felt her started to tighten around me and that just strengthened my resolve. A few hard, fast, and _deep_ thrusts latter, we were spiraling into heaven screaming each others names

"NATSU!"

"LUCE"

I released inside her deeper than ever till I was empty, than flipped us over, so she was on my chest. I still had to pull out but I didn't want to.

"Natsu please pull out now we are both way to tired to go again." I smirked at her comment **'she a mind reader or something?'** so I said what I was thinking

"Don't wanna"

"come on Natsu"

"Nope it feels too good"

"You are so perverted sometimes you know that?"

"Nope, besides, you know you don't want me to" I started to pull out and when she whimpered I just laughed and resumed our position from moments before. Pouting, she cuddled on my chest and fell asleep; me still in her, how she managed that I don't know.

I held her close thinking how I loved her, my amazing Lucy. She was strong, brave, loyal to a fault (**'a trait we share'** I though happily), beautiful, kind, loving, my mate, and the mother of my child. I couldn't have been happier.

A scarlet haired requip mage walked down Strawberry Street to properly congratulate the new couple. Erza had agreed with Mirajane that they try and get the two to realize their feelings for each other with an outside push, but it seems that no push was needed. They were together now and it seemed that they were very happy. But when Erza was outside the apartment that Lucy constantly fought to pay rent on, she heard sounds she knew she shouldn't of. Blushing redder than her hair, her mouth gapped open as she heard names being called

"NATSU!"

"LUCE!"

.

.

.

"But they said they weren't…WHAT!" she yelled running back to the guild

**Up in the apartment…**

Natsu's eyes widened hearing Erza yell while running away.

**'****Shit, at least we won't have to explain that we were lying when we tell the guild about the baby. God how ill get pummeled when we tell them that, we ****_are_**** only seventeen'**

**hope you liked this chapter! sorry it was so short, but lemons are hard to write! please review positive and negative reviews welcome.**


	8. ARE YOU REALLY!

**whats up minna? sorry im taking so long to post but life is crazy and i am barely getting two-three hours a night to write, for me its not that much time. but anyway here is your are only like two-four more after this and this is by far the worst out of the last few but so anyway here you are.**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**warning: well at this point the only thing the warning is for is mentions of stuff so its not really all that bad. happy reading!**

**chapter: (technically) 11**

**…****Lucy's POV…**

Waking up in Natsu's arms once again made me very likely the happiest person on the planet. When he shifted, I looked up at him from my place on his chest to see his face. '**He looks so cute and vulnerable, like a puppy. No, more like a baby dragon. And I guess he was one in a way'** I thought reaching up to where his mark was on my neck, **'just like a little dragon'**.

I was still staring at him when he woke up. Catching me he smiled and I blushed at his grin. He just pulled me in for a kiss, letting all of his emotions show through it. All of his love and trust and endearment and passion, all shown through one simple kiss. Well, ii guess it wasn't really simple than, was it now. When we pulled apart we were smiling as he said

"I love you Luce."

"Love you too Natsu."

Right than his stomach decided to start acting up and I heard it growl hungrily. I just smiled at his embarrassment and flushed face.

"I'll go make some food than we should go take a bath" I said lazily.

"Food! Thanks Lucy your cooking is the best!"

"Thanks now go set the table ill make some pancakes and bacon"

"Ok!"

When I started to get up I felt exactly how sore I was. Damn, for someone so innocent only a few days ago… he was a beast in bed. **'Correction, a ****_dragon_**** in bed.'** I corrected myself wearily. Wincing slightly I got up out of bed and started to go to the kitchen before I realized I had to get dressed. But my underwear drawer was at ground level, and I was in a precarious situation now

"Shit, I can't to bend down"

I mumbled it to myself but somehow Natsu's dragon ears heard me. He smirked knowing it was his doing and walked over putting his arms around my waist from behind, then placing his head in the crook of my neck.

"Need some help there Luce?"

"No actually I thought that I should probably take a bath before I make breakfast, that way we can head right to the guild after eating."

"hmm? Ok than let's go get a bath!"

"Whatever it's not like I can stop you from following me in now is it?"

"Nope not a chance"

"Like I thought"

"You know you love me"

"As much as you love me? Yea I know."

I walked into the bathroom with Natsu in-tow and filled the tub with hot water before slowly lowering myself in, wincing at the pain in my lower stomach. Natsu stepped in after me and sat down behind me, legs on either side of me so we could lie down together while he was hugging me. Lying down in the tub, he wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands right below my tummy. He started to rub little circles with his hands, right where the baby was. Right where **_our_** baby was growing right then.

"I love you Luce, so much. I am so happy."

"I love you too. And I'm happy about the baby too. Your gonna be a great daddy Natsu"

"And you're gonna be a great mom Lucy, I know it."

We sat laid there silently for a while before the water started to get cold and we decided to get out and start breakfast. We would need the energy to face the guild. Today we would tell them about the baby, **'and pray that no one (a.k.a. Erza) would kill Natsu'** I added on in my brain; though for that we would have to hope that Gajeel, Wendy, and even Laxus would back up the fact that Natsu wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening one way or another cause of him being a dragon slayer, and a dense one at that.

After we got dressed I made breakfast but before we could sit down to eat, Happy came flying in through the window.

"Hey Happy! How's it going? Sorry I ditched you at the guild yesterday Lucy and I had something really important to talk about."

"Its fine Natsu, I get it, sometimes mommy's and daddy's need to talk."

Damn did I forget how much I loved this side of that little fur ball. So I walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"How's my favorite blue fur ball doing, hmm?" he chuckled in my arms and said to me

"I'm good Lushy! Though Carla still doesn't except my fish… but I'm sure she will!"

"Well that is wonderful." I said swinging him in a circle making all three of us giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey Lushy… why do you smell different?" I Love that cat but damn does he ask the wrong questions.

Me and Natsu shared a look and agreed that we had to tell happy before anyone else, it was only right. So I placed Happy down on a chair and sat down on Natsu's lap.

"Well Happy me and Luce have something to tell you" Natsu started off

"We're having a baby." I finished for him.

At first happy didn't seem to register what we said than slow as molasses, his face showed a look hope and slight confusion.

"You mean I'm gonna have a little brother or sister soon?"

"If that's how you want to think about it than, yea happy, you're gonna have a little brother or sister soon." Natsu said slowly.

Happy smiled so brightly it was as if Carla had just accepted his fish and he found the best fishing hole to man in one day. He was definitely the happiest Exceed in the world right than.

So after eating a pancake breakfast (or in Natsu's case devouring all of the breakfast foods in my kitchen) and getting ready we set off toward the guild. And after a few minutes Natsu asked me a question.

"Hey Lucy? How did you know you were pregnant? I've been curious"

"Gajeel and Wendy told me that I was. Wendy told me she could smell it in me quicker than most dragon slayers cause of her being a heeling dragon slayer and all, something about telling the differences in illnesses"

"I'm so gonna get teased by him now."

"Yea probably, he is just that type of guy. Hey I wonder how Levy will react to this, she's my best friend and will probably be happy, but still I'm curious" I pondered out loud.

"I don't care what Gajeel said I have no doubt that he told her already." Natsu laughed and continued "Actually I wouldn't even be surprised if Wendy told Romeo even with how shy she is"

"What! Why would they do that?"

"Ok well, because of something Happy said I realized I love you, but thinking back on it I acted and thought different towards you than I did other people. I was more protective of you, more possessive of you, and trusted you much quicker with my life than I would ever have anyone. Now I realize I did that because some dragon part of me knew you're my mate. What I'm getting at is that if I weren't so dense than I probably would have realized this a whole lot sooner than I did. Wendy and Gajeel, are not dense. And tell me who they trust most in the world.

Oh. My. God.

"THEY'RE FUCKIN-" I got cut off as Natsu slammed his hand over my mouth before I could continue.

"Not so loud, we're getting close to the guild, someone might hear"

So instead of yelling I used in urgent whisper.

**_"_****_You're telling me that Levy and Gajeel, and Wendy and Romeo are mates!"_**

"Well I'm not positive but I'm relatively sure. Oh and same goes for Laxus and Mira."

I almost fainted, but had a though

"Wait but how does Wendy know she is still so young?!"

"Well similar to me she probably didn't, and might still not know, but still has the same feelings that any slayer would. Grandine most likly had the sense t explain it to her, unlike a certain fire dragon might I add" he said that last part a little louder than the rest.

I let the topic drop as we got closer to the guild.

**…****Natsu's POV…**

You could feel the anxiousness in the air around me and Lucy, and as soon as we walked through the doors all of our friends noticed. Right away Grey and Erza walked over to us, Juvia close behind stalking Grey like normal. Romeo and Wendy blushed in a corner; Levy and Gajeel were trying to avoid smirking; and Laxus chuckled sneaking a glance at Mira, no doubt imagining her reaction. **'God damn it, I was right for once. And it looks like Wendy and Gajeel weren't the only ones who could smell the baby.'**

When Erza and Grey made it over to us me and Lucy both audibly gulped at the look Erza was giving us; defiantly acusing. Than I remembered that I had heard her yelling running away from Lucy's apartment yesterday. Oh shit. I didn't tell Lucy.

Erza started to speak but before anyone else realized she was talking Grey spoke up.

"What's got you too so on edge?"

"Actually there is something Natsu and I need to tell you guys something." Lucy saved me from answering to Erza for now as we walked hand in hand over to the bar so we wouldn't have to repeat ourselves. Once our friends gathered around us and Happy had landed on my shoulder, Levy asked the question.

"So what's up Lu-chan?"

I turned to Lucy and she did the same, we both nodded and before anything said to Erza

"Erza before you do anything; let us finish what we are saying, ok?"

"Fine I trust your judgment Lucy."

"Ok thank you. Well than…" Lucy started as I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and let my hands rest on her lower abdomen, she put her hands over mine and continued. "I'm pregnant. Natsu and I are having a baby."

Despite her promise it took Grey, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Romeo, Cana, Max, Jet, Droy, Laki, Elfman, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, and even Master and Mira, to stop Erza from killing me on the spot. Lucy and me hid behind the counter with a smirking Levy, a Laughing Lissanna, and a terrified Happy as Titania screamed death threats at me from across the room.

And of course, just my luck, Gildarts decides now would be a great time to return from a mission. He walks right into the middle of this mess and is halfway through the guild before he realizes the trouble.

"Hey Natsu… what did you do to piss Erza off this time?"

"Oh hey Gildarts… haha funny story actually," I laughed nervously; "I kinda-sorta-maybe got Lucy pregnant within a week of us going out."

Within a tenth of a second he was on the ground laughing clutching his stomach

"No way in hell, that is a great story Natsu, but seriously what did you do?" he wiped tears of laughter away from his face as he said that and the way he said that got me really pissed, was the idea of me getting Lucy pregnant that far fetched? I may be dense and may have been innocent but I am still a teenage-boy-dragon slayer. Even than I knew that it took a guy and a girl to have a baby.

I just stared at him dead serious and slightly annoyed till he spoke up,

"What? No way, Natsu…? Are you serious kid? Cause I'm just not seeing how you got a girl like her" he laughed and looked at Lucy, still not believing what I said

His comment seemed to tick off her as much as it did me and she stepped up next to me and confirmed what I was saying

"Gildarts, Natsu's not lying, I'm pregnant. And Natsu **_is_** the father" then she leaned towards me and kissed me, passionately, but not inappropriate for our circumstances and place.

He looked completely stunned as Lucy did that than started laughing on the floor again.

"How that ever happened I have no clue, but nice job there Natsu! Congrats you two!" Me and Lucy blushed madly at his statement but I became terrified as Erza escaped the people holding her and stalked over. She wouldn't kill me with Guildarts here (thank god), but he wouldn't stop her from seriously injuring me.

"Guildarts! I do not think you should be congratulating him! They haven't even been together a week much less are they married! She should not be pregnant!"

"Calm down, I didn't marry Cana's mom and she turned out fine. We even go to the coffee house a few doors down every other month to catch up with each other."

"I wouldn't exactly call me fine dad, unless, a heavy drinker, amazing gambler, member of fairy tail, and a list of guy issues so long it could go to the moon and back, and having a not-exactly-normal relationship with my father, is your definition of the word 'fine'." **Can you just had to say that now didn't you?'**

Thank Mavis, the other dragon slayers in the room finally decided to step up to help, the first to speak was Laxus amazingly enough; but with how Wendy was blushing and how uncomfortable Gajeel seemed, it was the right choice.

"Calm down Titania, the minute they had sex and he put that mark on her neck they were married in dragon customs, and does it look like Blondie over there is complaining?" Erza calmed slightly at this looking over at Lucy and finding her perfectly calm, just as Laxus said; other than the fact that we were blushing redder than apples in fall. Meanwhile Wendy took this as a chance to say her part.

"Besides Erza, Lucy-nee is pregnant and can't go on missions, who else who else is going to pay her rent and food money other than Natsu-nii?"

The menacing aura surrounding Erza had finally vanished, though her death glare at me remained the same.

"I suppose you're right… but Natsu Dragneel I swear to all things in this world that are important to me if you ever hurt Lucy or your child I will kill you." she gave me one final cold glare as she walked away to finish her cake. Once she was out of earshot though Lucy whispered in my ear,

"Guess we should see if Jellal can come by soon, we might need to distract her from this." I chuckled knowing the mutual feelings between the re -quip mage and the fugitive.

The first thing that happened after that was Mira walking over to us to ask us a question.

"So Lucy, Natsu, are you really having a baby?"

**'****Was she seriously asking this?'**

"Yes Mira, me and Luce are having a baby."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" She squealed and collapsed, no doubt imagining the child that will all-to-soon be running around the guild. And just like that we were bombarded with a mass of people and questions.

**please review guys i feel like my writing is getting suckier and suckier, please be honest with me, is it?**


	9. Ryu and Nashi

**I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED I JUST GOT OVER THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK I HAVE EVER HAD WHEN IT COMES TO MY STORIES! so this and the next chapter are just gonna be some fluff on NaLu, and a few other ships :).**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR WILL I EVER**

**and the warning is no longer needed this chapter is rated m for themes but the nest chapter will probly be like k+ or something like that.**

**chapter: (technically) 12**

**Recap:**

_The first thing that happened after that was Mira walking over to us to ask us a question._

_"__So Lucy, Natsu, are you really having a baby?" _

**_'_****_Was she seriously asking this?'_**

_"__Yes Mira, me and Luce are having a baby."_

_"__EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" She squealed and collapsed, no doubt imagining the child that will all-to-soon be running around the guild. And just like that we were bombarded with a mass of people and questions._

**…****Natsu's POV…**

Levy was the first to speak

"Lu-chan I'm so happy for you! You're going to be amazing parents!"

Then Erza,

"Natsu! You and Lucy have a lot of explaining to do!"

Then Lissana,

"Congrats you two! Looks like Happy has a new mommy! I know I haven't really been one lately, don't worry Happy I don't mind I still love you like a little bro!"

Then Grey

"Never thought I'd see the day flame head"

And well I didn't hear much after that

"What was that Popsicle breath?!"

"You heard me moron!"

"You trying' to start something stripper?!"

"Maybe I am, what's your point?!"

"Oh bring it on ya pervert!"

I was about to throw the first punch when a hand grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me backwards. It was Lucy.

"Oh no you don't," she started, than louder said. "You and the rest of the dragon slayers, except maybe Wendy if she's too uncomfortable, are going to explain to Erza that how I got pregnant was not your fault. And if you don't than she might very well kill you, and I do not need to be a single mother right now in my life, do you understand me?!"

**'****Nooooooooooooooo! Luuuuuuuucy! You don't know it but you are dragging me to a premature grave!'**

Instead of voicing my thoughts I just whimpered as she dragged me towards the rest of the slayers and Erza. Mavis help me now… once we got to where the others were (which was only like, ten feet away) Lucy pushed me into Gajeel and said a single word,

"Explain."

I noticed Wendy took her opportunity to leave with Romeo, and Happy was back to acting how he always does at the guild, so much for help. And when Erza started talking I flinched.

"Natsu," she said my name slow and careful, as if trying not to yell, "tell me, exactly, how dense do you have to be to get a girl pregnant your first time? And why were you lying about having sex or not before?"

I was actually scared seeing Erza like this, last time she was this _serious_ was the Grand Magic Games; did she really believe that me getting Luce pregnant was something to be this upset over? I don't get it!

Being scared of her, I did the best I could too answer when I a) only kinda knew the answers, and b) could not talk while trying to hide behind Lucy.

"Um well, very dense I guess," I said putting aside my pride, "before Lucy told me I didn't know what sex was. And um, for your second question; that's kind of our business not the guilds or, no offence, yours."

*silence*

If looks could kill id be dead and burning in hell right now with the look Erza was giving me; like she was cursing me to every terrible fate imaginable in all of Earthland.

*silence*

"NATSU! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"ERZA DO NOT KILL MY BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone was shocked at what Lucy had just done. She had stood up to Erza.

"Erza, Natsu is right our private life is not your business. And just because you think that couples should be married before having kids does not mean that everyone thinks that."

Erza was shocked by what Lucy had just said, but she soon looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I blew this out of proportion. I shouldn't have threatened Natsu."

"Its ok, we knew you would react this way." I said.

"And as unexpected as this is we're happy." Lucy added. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

Erza than turned to me,

"I'm sorry Natsu I shouldn't have overreacted."

Wait. Stop. WHAAAAAAAAAT just happened? Did _Erza_ just _apologize, __**TO ME?**_

I just stared flabbergasted, then I smiled.

"Its fine Erza, its not like it's the first time you tried to kill me. Hahaha."

**...**

**…****Natsu's POV…**

**_At the guild hall 9 months latter…_**

"Hey Natsu, Lucy, come check this out!"

As me and a very pregnant Lucy walked into the guild that morning Grey called out to us. We walked over to where the rest of our friends were standing; it was obvious that they were deliberately trying to hide something from our line of sight out the back door. And Lucy, being the smarter of us two, caught on a second before I did.

"Hey guys what up? What's outside?"

"Lu-chan you're gonna love this!" Levy screamed.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped aside as we got pushed through the door to the rest of the guild outside. And outside, there was a party. A full blown fairy tail party; but this party had a huge sign that said

'IT'S A BABY'

"Why'd you guys do all this?" I asked confused.

"Yea we told you we didn't want a baby shower." Lucy quickly added.

"Because were all friends and this is what friends do when two of their friends are dating and expecting a child any day now!" Levy's explanation was followed by lots of agreement in the form of lots of 'yea's and 'that's right's.

Lucy leaned against me and started to cry happy tears,

"Thanks everyone for going to the all this trouble for us. What better friends could someone ask for?"

Just then Lissanna and Happy ran/flew up and Happy landed on Lucy's shoulder and said,

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Happy started

"Lets get this party started fairy tail way!" Lissanna yelled.

And just like that the beer started flowin and the music started crankin. **'Only fairy tail would do something like this'** I thought **'so much for a baby shower'.**

Of course because Lucy can't drink alcohol, we just stayed at a table with Gajeel and Levy talking and enjoying the noise. After me and Lucy announced that she was pregnant, things in the guild escalated romantically fairly quickly. A month or so latter Levy told us that a little iron dragon slayer would be running around the guild with a little fire dragon slayer in the near future; a month after that Grey had broken down and admitted his feeling for Juvia; about two months ago Erza started going on more missions with Crime Sociere for her and Jellal to hunt down Zeref, though everyone knew that she and Jellal were just using that as an excuse to spend time together (though there is no doubt in my mind that they actually use that time to track down Zeref); four months ago Laxus finally worked up the nerve to ask Mirajane on a date, and as of three weeks ago Lucy and I noticed a 'tattoo' adorning Mira's neck; and last but not least (that would be Grey) about a month ago Wendy and Romeo started sneaking out on dates, and the funny part is that they think no one knows, (which is a new level of obliviousness, because who wouldn't think something's up when they go on two missions a week together.)

We were all talking when Lucy stopped mid-sentence and shot her head towards me.

"My water just broke"

*silence*

Shit.

"OH MY MAVIS! SOMEONE HELP LUCY'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Lucy and Levy glared at me for a second as all the girls of the guild came running over to help.

"Real mature Natsu. Real mature." Lucy said sarcastically before I was ordered to pick her up and move her to the infirmary. According to Lucy, compared to the rest of the guys at the guild, my brain was still very innocent, which explained why I had no clue of how to help or what to do so as everyone ran around following Wendy and Levy's orders I just sat there next to the bed holding Lucy's hand as Wendy started recapping on what to do to Lucy

"All guys Except for Natsu get out! Juvia go get some hot water! Erza, towels! Mira, Lissanna, Wendy's gonna need you two's help when that baby comes." Levy was giving out orders calmly but sternly, but like a nurse might tell people what to do. But what _I_ wasn't ready for was when Lucy winced in pain and gripped my hand tighter. Her grip was like steel, if she didn't let up I wasn't going to be able to hold our child because I was going to have a broken hand by the end of this.

But thanks to Grey I had been made aware that this was going to be painful for Lucy, so I grit my teeth and let her, cause what else could I do? She opened her eyes, saw my expression and laughed.

"Ha, hey you deserve this, not that I'm complaining about circumstances but you're the reason I'm here so you deserve it"

"Love you too Luce"

She almost smiled but was cut short by another contraction. And another. And another. One and a half hours, and a lot of screaming and hand breaking later Wendy finally said

"Ok Lucy-nee your almost there… good! It's a boy! OH MY GOD! Lissanna come take him and put him in a crib! Lucy keep going!"

Lucy and me exchanged looks of shock before Lucy's body confirmed what Wendy just said, and three minutes later Wendy spoke up again.

"Ok it's been a long couple of hours but you're almost done Lucy, just one more- there!" with a final yell from Lucy Wendy was now holding our second child.

"Minna it's a girl, Mira come take her while I help Lucy.

The last few hours had felt like the longest of my life, but somehow the next two minutes seemed impossibly longer; just waiting for Lissanna and Mira to confirm that the twins were healthy. **'God, the ****_twins_**** me and Lucy have ****_twins_****'**.

"Alright, looks like you two are the happy new parents of two healthy twins, identical from the looks of it too." Mira walked over to us cradling a baby in each arm and handed our little boy to Lucy, and our little girl to me; before leaving the room to give us some privacy.

"They're so small" I said it without thinking, and when Lucy laughed I started to blush,

"Yup and you were this small too one day," I just blushed more and started to slowly rock my little girl in my arms. She and her brother both had pink hair and brown eyes, and a mix of mine and their mom's facial features.

"Our little miracles." I breathed out. Lucy moved over on the infirmary bed and motioned for me to sit next to her, so I sat down and cuddled next to her. For a minute we just sat in a happy silence. It was still kind of hard to believe that there was now two little pieces of me and Lucy out here in the world, how Lucky could two people be?

"What should we name them" she asks me suddenly. "we never really did think of names."

"Huh your right," we thought for a few seconds before I said, "how does Nashi sound for this little angel and Ryu for our little boy."

She smiled "that sounds great, hello Ryu, hi Nashi, welcome to fairy tail. You're in for a hell of a ride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I know I haven't posted in a while but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to do an epilogue on this story, maybe like a few years in the future were the kids are still ridiculously cute or maybe when they are still toddlers, I don't know I feel like it was a great ending but I still want to write more about it. Who knows I might just make a spinoff story. Anyway if you have an opinion on this either PM me or write it in the reviews. Thanks for your support on this story all the way through!**


End file.
